Team Scatterstrike
by Skyshadow54
Summary: Six mecha, one team. A pilot, a seeker, a former noble, a tactician, a frontliner, and a scout. Too bad they don't work well together. Perhaps, they will learn to rely on each other. In time. A lot of time.
1. The Pilot

**This story is about characters in another of my stories, Survival of the Fittest. Cause, you know, backstories :P This one can be read either before or after that one I think. **

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the story of how Team Scatterstrike came to be and how they all met. It was a ride.**

**I own nothing but my oc's (the many that there are) and the story plot.**

* * *

**Chapter One - The Pilot**

The warrior looked over the files on his desk.

A small stack to his right, five single ones spread out in front of him.

Five files, five potential recruits.

Scatterstrike picked up the first one, scanning its contents with his remaining optic once again.

The profile picture was of a young seeker, sky blue and black in colour.

According to the file, this Cloudbreaker was twenty-one vorns and showed great potential as a leader. His main functions as of so far included soldier and air support.

Next on his list was a young femme from one of the Tower families in Iacon. While surprised at the fact a noblemech's daughter was enlisted in the Autobot ranks, Scatterstrike figured it must be for a good reason. If nothing else, Starfrost may have knowledge and connections that he would not have.

The next two Autobots were the same age, fourteen vorns, and from the same city-state, Protihex.

One, the bulkier one from what the profile picture showed, said the brash youngling was a frontline soldier with a temper.

The other one, was apparently more even tempered and even if lacked the other's brawn, he had the processor of a young scientist or tactician. His skills included hacking and strategy.

The last candidate, and the youngest at thirteen vorns, was a flier from Kalis. The small red and black femmeling had a twin who was stationed elsewhere, but both were scouts. The little femmeling was, according to the file, was naturally stealthy and quick.

Scatterstrike settled back in his chair, servos crossed as he thought about the potential candidates he had set aside from the pile of other files.

"_Are these the team members I want to pick for my squad?"_

The pilot wasn't certain exactly why, but he quite sure these were going to be the mecha he selected.

He frowned, shaking his helm.

"A pity they're all so young to be involved in any of this war."

For not the first time, Scatterstrike asked the question, "Why Primus? Why allow this war?"

But as always when he asked, no answer came.

At least, not that Scatterstrike could hear or see.

Making a decision, the warrior pressed a button on the comm system located on the desk.

"Yes?" answered the mecha on the other end.

"I've made a decision," replied Scatterstrike.

The other mech sighed quietly. "Are you sure about this, Scatterstrike? To take on five young mecha to train as a team in so short a time?"

The warrior smirked, his optic ridges raising. "Greater supposed impossibilities have happened, my friend. Let me see if we can raise up some warriors."

"Alright, send me your list and I will send out the transfer requests."

"Thank you."

Scatterstrike ended the comm, already sending the list.

Within the decacycle, his new team should start to arrive.

Though a little apprehensive, he was excited.

He was aware that there would be challenges.

Little did he know the particular challenges that he would face.


	2. The Noble

**Here's the second chapter, where we meet another one of the future crew/squad. **

**I usually try to make my chapters at least 2,000 words, but I think for now at least, shorter chapters will work for this story. *shrugs* But, as is common for most of my stories, we'll see.**

**latenightstoryteller : I'm glad you're enjoying it! And I hope it is a good one :)**

**Disclaimer: You all know this, but I'm a gonna say it anyways. :P I own nothing except my characters and the story. *bows***

**Hope everyone enjoys. I will shut up and let you continue on with the story. Of course, I wouldn't blame anyone if they skipped the author notes because the author doesn't really have much to say anyways lol**

* * *

**Chapter Two - The Noble**

The petite aqua coloured femme stepped off of the transport, quickly moving out of the way as to not get stepped on by the larger mecha accompanying.

"Watch where you are going," she said harshly, staring up at one mech who almost walked into her.

"Sorry, miss," grumbled the mech, giving her a look before lumbering off in the direction of a large building. A tall wall ran around the outside, with windows cut into it, along with a closed door.

The noble shook herself and then followed, frowning deeply.

"Peasants. The whole lot of them," she muttered under her breath.

Dragging her suitcase behind her, she was, for likely at least the hundredth time, glad it had wheels on the bottom.

After all, she was not very strong and it had been a long trip.

Being a daughter of a Tower mech, you did not need to be physically strong. There was no need for it when you had servants to do everything for you.

Already, Starfrost had learned that life was much different outside of her Tower.

Of course, the young femme wasn't completely naive about the outside world and lower castes by any means. She'd heard plenty about it from her sire and carrier and other nobles. Even whispering gossip from the servants had caught her audios her and there.

But once she actually stepped outside to see for herself-

Starfrost realized that perhaps it wasn't exactly like how everyone had said it was.

They'd left a lot out.

Reaching the front doors of what she presumed to be the Autobot base she'd be staying at, Starfrost made her way to the front of the congregating group.

"Hey! Who do you think you are?" asked one mech as she elbowed her way in front of him.

"Someone who knows her place, unlike you," she snapped, lifting her chin. "It would be wise if you stayed out of my way."

The burly mech flared down at the petite femme. "Why you little- "

Luckily, perhaps, the wall's doors opened and the group was told by a guard that they could enter.

"Fresh energon looks a little fresh," one of the guards whispered to the other as the group walked through the entrance.

"I'm sure they'll get whipped into shape soon enough," said the other one boredly. He furrowed his brow as he took another look at the new recruits.

"But you're right. Some of them do look like they've never even seen a gun before."

The first one nodded, then shrugged, moving to close the door after the few stragglers.

"I hear that old pilot has someone from this group coming to join his squad that he's forming."

"I couldn't guess who," remarked the second one, settling back against the wall. He stared out his window, optics watchful despite the conversation. "The mech's not exactly known for being predictable."

The other one shrugged again, climbing back up to join the other on the short platform. "Well, I'm sure we'll find out soon."

* * *

Starfrost soon found herself staring up at who apparently was her superior.

She didn't know that she was thrilled about it.

"So," the mech with the one optic began, looking over the petite aqua and silver femme. "You're Starfrost I presume?"

The Iaconian crossed her servos. "You presume correctly. And I suppose you must be Captain Scatterstrike."

The grey and black coloured mech nodded once, raising an optic ridge.

"You are the first one to arrive. I'll show you to the quarters you'll be sharing with the rest once they arrive."

"Excuse me?" sputtered Starfrost as the mech turned to leave, beckoning for her to follow. "Share quarters? With others?"

Without turning or pausing, the Altihexian answered.

"You may have had a room all to yourself back from where you came from. But here, there's not enough room for everyone to have personal quarters. Too many mecha stuffed into this base."

"I agree with that," sniffed Starfrost, hurrying to keep up with the much taller mech.

Scatterstrike noticed her troubles and slowed down, trying to meet her pace a little better. He couldn't help but smirk.

_"This femme has a lot to learn,"_ he thought. _"Including how to keep up."_

Though he guessed that must be hard when you were only thirteen feet tall.

"I refuse to share," the noble said haughtily. "I am sure that the head mecha around here would be accommodating."

Scatterstrike sent a frown towards the femme. "Well, I am sure they are not going to make everyone else even more squished just so a noble can have a room to herself.

"We're lucky we got a room. You'll have to adapt."

Starfrost huffed quietly. "I do not plan on adapting as you put it."

Stopping in his tracks, the mech turned and leaned over the snobby Iaconian.

"Look here, your majesty," he said, a bit of a snide tone to his voice. "Around here, you do what your superiors tell you. That includes me and every other ranking officer in this base, or elsewhere.

"And you'll find yourself in unpleasant company with your comrades if you keep up with that attitude. Mecha already dislike you upper castes."

He straightened, his expression and tone softening slightly.

"If I were you, I wouldn't give them any more reason to."

As he turned and walked on, Starfrost stood in shock for several astrokliks, mouth open.

_"How dare he threaten and speak to me like that,"_ she thought. _"Does he not realize just who I am?"_

It was obvious that he did though. He just didn't care.

Fuming, she followed Scatterstrike, thinking of all the things that she'd like to say to him. However, she thought better of it. After all, he towered over her more than ten feet.

She was not an idiot.

And she was definitely not going to adapt.

Her pride in her high upbringing and caste would not stand for that. She could not stoop so low as to pretend to become one of the peasants that had surrounded her ever since she had left her home.

Which seemed to be what her new superior thought and was hinting that she should do.

The thought of becoming like them made her almost want to gag.

Not for the first time, Starfrost, daughter of an Iaconian Towers mech, was having second thoughts about joining the Autobot army.

_"It is not my place,"_ she thought, remembering what her carrier had said, trying to persuade her not to go.

But what if her carrier was wrong? After all, the war was spreading. Not just the Badlands to the south were affected.

But maybe she was right in that it surely would never reach Iacon.

Starfrost had made a choice and she was here now though either way.

Pride would not let her become like the rest of the army, and it would not let her retreat home either.

That would be shameful.

She did not wish to bring her family name any more dishonour than it already had. It had been tainted enough.

Therefore, she would not leave.

Unless she had a good reason to.

Glaring at the back of the mech she was following, Starfrost figured that with how things were going, she would have that reason very soon.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	3. The Frontliner and the Tactician

**Here we meet two more members.. :D**

**Disclaimer: The usual.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Three - The Frontliner and the Tactician**

The young mechling couldn't help but roll his optics.

Even as he ducked to avoid being hit by a flying mecha who normally would not be a flier at all.

If it weren't for being thrown that is.

Swiftly dodging between two other large mecha, the lanky fourteen-vorn-old began to make his way across the room.

The very large room, filled with many mecha. Whom were pretty much all bigger than him and his friend.

Who he had lost sight of.

Again.

"_He's always in the thick of nonsense like this,_" the mechling thought, ducking under a flying punch with wide optics.

"_Or the cause of it."_

However, it was not his fault this time. Someone, he didn't know who, had started a fight in the base's energon hall.

And from there, more and more mecha got involved until it was utter chaos.

Ranking officers and take charge mecha with a good helm on their shoulders were yelling and pulling apart the brawlers, slowly making headway in the mess.

Others were still very much involved in what they were doing and were either unhearing or ignoring the would-be peacekeepers.

"_This is ridiculous."_

The mechling was about to comm his friend when he saw a flash of bright orange nearby.

"_There he is."_

Giving up pushing past mecha who weighed three times as much as he did, the green and blue resorted to crawling through the mass on his hands and knees.

And still almost accidentally got kicked several times in the process.

The red and orange mechling meanwhile, had been surprisingly holding his own against a mech twice his height.

By punching him in the tank and then dancing away mainly.

"Had enough yet?" the mechling challenged, grin wide despite the split lip he now sported.

"I think you have," remarked a familiar voice from behind him.

Bolt punched the mech once more and then turned to face the speaker.

The green and blue mechling crossed his servos, optics narrowed with one optic ridge raised.

The bulkier mechling gave him a lopsided grin, ignoring his friend's disapproval.

"Oh hey, Jolt. Where ya been?"

Jolt grabbed his servo and started pulling him away, weaving between the lessening crowd.

"Looking for you."

"Oh. Makes sense," nodded Bolt, willingly following wherever it was they were going. "How many punches did you get in?"

Rolling his optics again, the lankier mechling decided not to grace that with a reply.

Not that Bolt cared.

"Hey, everybody's splitting off now anyways. I guess fighting practice is over, huh?"

"Is that what that was?" Jolt asked dryly.

He stopped suddenly, Bolt running right into him. Shoving them both forward several steps with a grunt.

"Oof! Jolt! What gives?"

"You might want to shut up and listen a minute, Bolt," whispered Jolt, nudging him away.

Bolt looked in front of them to see what had stopped them.

An Autobot officer was standing a few feet away from the pair with his servos crossed.

Despite being only about a helm taller than the pair, who were the same height as each other, the mech managed to stare them down as if he was much, much taller.

And he did not look happy.

"Oh." Bolt's grin and cheery attitude were suddenly nowhere to be found.

"That's what gives," he whispered with a gulp.

* * *

The pair soon found them seated in the mech's office.

Seating himself, the black and white mech pulled out a file from one of the drawers in his desk.

"Do you think that's the file of all the trouble we've been in?" Bolt asked in a low whisper, eyeing the file with worry. Inwardly, he was thinking it was much too thin for that.

Jolt sent him a look. "How am I supposed to know? And you mean the trouble _you've_ gotten us in. And stop whispering."

Bolt leaned closer to his friend. "Do you really think he can hear us?"

"He's Praxian."

"So?"

"When you two are done discussing whether or not I can hear you, I would like to get this over with," the mech said without looking up from the open file. "I have other more important matters to attend."

The mechlings shrunk in their seats.

Flicking a doorwing, Prowl turned his attention to them.

"I'm sorry! It wasn't our fault this time!" Bolt blurted out in a rush. "I was just uh... Defending myself... Yeah, that!"

Jolt slapped a hand over his faceplate.

Prowl simply rose and optic ridge and stared at the orange and red mechling.

Who then slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Oww," he muttered, hitting his injury.

With a sigh, the officer placed the file down on the desk.

"While you two were involved in the fight that went on, that is not why I called you here. Or at least it was not my reason to come looking for you," he said, sending Bolt a look.

"Then, if I may ask, why did you?" inquired Jolt, removing his hand from his faceplate.

The Praxian tapped a digit on the file in front of him. "You two are being transferred to a base in Altihex.

"I do not know why, but a captain there asked for you both personally. It seems he is forming an elite, small team. Somehow, you two made the list."

Bolt's mouth dropped open. "An elite team? Like the special ops? Or the Wreckers?"

Prowl frowned and shook his helm. "No. Not either of those."

Getting to his pedes, he folded his servos behind his back.

"You will leave early next orn. I have already arranged a transport to take you there. Please pack whatever you wish to take with you and say your goodbyes this offcycle."

"Wait, that's it?" demanded Bolt, flinging his servos out wide and almost smacking Jolt. "No telling us any details or even what the mech's name is?"

"I thought your friend was the detail oriented one, while you were the one that blindly rushed into things," Prowl replied dryly, quirking an optic ridge.

"Yeah, but I've been around Jolt long enough I know what he asks. And I talk more anyways."

"I have noticed," the officer grimaced. "The mech's designation is Scatterstrike. Ask for him once you get to the base.

"That is all. You may go."

"Thank you, Sir," Jolt said quickly, nodding his helm as he got to his pedes.

With a firm yank, he led Bolt out of the office before he could say more.

"But I don't wanna go," protested the orange and red. "I like this base. And Iacon's pretty rad."

Jolt gave him a look. "That isn't the word I would use, but I suppose. And perhaps, I think, we should be glad this Scatterstrike asked for us both."

"You have never used the word rad. And good point."

Prowl watched the pair walk down the hall from his office doorway. He shook his helm as the more muscular one started rambling away to the lanky one.

They reminded him of other mecha he knew.

Perhaps that was why he had been easy on them.

Retreating back into the seclusion of his office, Prowl got out a stack of paperwork that needed looked over and completed.

It would, he had to admit, be a small relief to have the duo elsewhere.

They were at times, too mischievous for the base to handle.

Which of course, was mainly Bolt's fault. Jolt just followed him out of loyalty or trying to preserve the other's life.

Now, they weren't Prowl's problem anymore.

"_I wish Scatterstrike the best with those two."_


	4. The Scout

**And team member number five!**

* * *

**Chapter Four - The Scout**

"All aboard!"

The whistle blew, but the small mecha standing near the middle of the platform didn't move.

Mecha rushed about, hurrying to get on the long, nonsentient transport before it left the station. Or to say their goodbyes.

The lone femmeling stood motionless, staring into nothingness.

"_Take care, Skyshadow," the femme murmured, leaning down to hug her one last time._

"_I will, Carrier," muttered the youngling, resisting the urge to roll her optics._

"_Your Sire will be waiting at the Vos station for your arrival," continued her carrier, brushing off her daughter's shoulders._

_Skyshadow endured her carrier's fussing and simply nodded her helm._

"_Be a good femmeling on the transport and remember what I told you."_

"_Yes, Carrier."_

"_And please do not run off anywhere. You have been to Vos before this way but it is still dangerous when you are on your own."_

"_Yes, Carrier."_

_Since Skyshadow's sire lived in Vos for part of the time, being a member of the Armada, she would sometimes go to stay with him for a few orns. _

_He insisted on their daughter visiting Vos. She needed to meet and make friends with other fliers her own age._

_There weren't any in their home city state of Kalis._

_Why her sire couldn't just fly her with him when he left home, Skyshadow didn't know._

_It wasn't as if she'd miss much at school. Besides, her brother could always give her the notes. _

_Cause he never came with her to Vos. _

_Seekers did not approve of those they called groundpounders. In their optics, if you didn't have wings, you were beneath them. _

_And their carrier would never allow her son to experiment that rejection if she could help it._

_So, Sky always made the journey alone._

_Tuning out what her Carrier was saying, Skyshadow turned her attention to the awaiting transport. _

_The station was busy that orn, and it was no wonder her carrier was almost frantic. She hated putting her on the transport by herself to begin with, let alone if there was so many mecha._

_Skyshadow furrowed her brow. It wasn't like she was going to get lost._

_She'd done this enough times._

"_And do not forget your manners, dear. Seekers are an uppity bunch, and it won't do for you to make a bad impression of yourself," Carnation continued._

"_Carrier," Skyshadow murmured, twitching her wingtips. "The transport will be leaving soon."_

_The femme paused and looked away from her daughter._

_Indeed, it was almost time._

_Turning her attention back to her youngest, Carnation placed a hand on her shoulder._

"_Take care, Sweetspark. And behave yourself," she said, a sad smile on her faceplate._

_Skyshadow nodded, staring hopefully at her carrier's faceplate._

_Hoping for a happy smile._

_A proud smile._

_But of course, it was only a sad one._

_The only kind she ever got._

"_I will, Carrier. Goodbye."_

_Quickly picking up her bag, Skyshadow walked away._

"_All aboard!" came the call, alerting the passengers to hurry._

"_Skyshadow," Carnation said softly._

_Hopefully, the ten-vorn-old paused, turning back to her carrier._

_The femme held out her hand._

"_You are forgetting something."_

_Wordlessly, Skyshadow returned and took the ticket from her outstretched hand. _

_She boarded without another word, finding an empty seat next to a window._

_Meeting her carrier's gaze, she waved._

_The femme returned the gesture._

_Skyshadow made herself look at her until the transport left the station._

Another whistle blew, jerking Skyshadow from her thoughts.

She watched as more mecha, all current or wannabe Autobot soldiers, hurried and crowded onto the transport.

But she still didn't move.

Skyshadow had never liked these transports much. As soon as she'd gotten her alt mode, she had begged her creators to let her fly herself to Vos and back.

Her sire may have given in. Her carrier had said absolutely not.

And so, even with wings that could carry her quicker than the transport could across its path on the ground, she was stuck.

Even as the last call whistle was blown, mecha still surrounded the half-seekerling standing on the platform.

Many well wishers and loved ones waved and called out to the Autobots leaving Kalis for elsewhere.

But there was no femme standing beside Skyshadow this time.

The red and black thirteen-vorn-old lowered her helm.

Her carrier never would stand beside her anywhere ever again.

Her hands curled into fists at her side.

She, her carrier's least favourite youngling, had been the only family member to observe.

To watch as her carrier was laid into her grave. To listen as the mech spoke about her before the congregated group of weeping mecha started to toss shovelfuls of dirt and metal gravel into the hole.

To cry herself to recharge that offcycle, alone.

Her brother was stationed too far away to attend the funeral. Same with her sire, who had the rank of Captain, and could not come because he had responsibilities that he was unable to ignore.

Both had wanted to. Neither was able to.

And her long-lost brother, the one that was presumed offline vorns before she and her brother were created, obviously was unable to be there.

Not even their carrier's favourite could be there.

Skyshadow had to face it alone. She was the only one who could be there.

Now, she stood on the platform at Kalis' transport station, watching as the nonsentient machine roared away down the tracks.

Mecha around, some weeping, began to drift away.

Skyshadow looked away from the tunnel that the transport had disappeared into. Turning her gaze to the item clenched in her hand, she uncurled her digits.

The ticket her carrier had bought her for when she was leaving Kalis to join the Autobot army.

The journey she hadn't even come to see her off.

Skyshadow hadn't told her carrier, but she hadn't used the ticket.

She'd flown to Iacon. By herself.

And she had not used it now.

Taking one last look at the now near empty station, she turned to leave.

Dropping the ticket on the platform floor.

It landed with a soft clink that sounded a lot more deafening and final in Skyshadow's spark.

She would not be returning to this station, she felt.

Just like her carrier would not be returning.

Stepping quickly up the stairs, dodging mecha as they all made their way to the street above, Skyshadow left.

Taking a deep vent of the open air, she glanced upwards.

This part of Kalis, the more populated part, had more lights than where she lived.

"_Used to live,"_ she reminded herself internally.

She could usually see the stars in the offcycle sky from the ground there. Not here.

Not that it mattered. She'd be up there shortly anyways.

Deciding she didn't care about the rules about no flying in this area, Skyshadow leaped upwards.

Transforming and causing cries of annoyance or outrage below, she jetted upwards in a spiral, heading for the opening between the skyscrapers.

Once in open air, she directed herself East.

She'd received orders to join a group in Altihex.

Currently, she didn't really care where the Autobots sent her.

Just as long as she could maybe keep her processor occupied.

And as long as she'd get a reason to get to bash some Decepticon helms.

They'd deserve it for what they did to both of her home city-states. She knew others felt the same way.

The Decepticons would pay for what they had done to Vos.

And they'd pay for crossing over to Kalis.

Skyshadow would make them pay for offlining her carrier.

* * *

**thanks for reading!**


	5. Critic

**A brief break from the team member list to let the others get to know each other a bit..**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Chapter Five - Critic**

Scatterstrike sighed. He placed the datapad he'd been reading back on the desk and rubbed his faceplate. He could hear the members of his new team arguing amongst themselves.

Again.

The warrior wasn't quite sure what to do.

He'd selected his team mostly by their skills. Who would have known that he picked such a bad combination in terms of personality?

To top it all off, he still was waiting for one more to arrive.

Rising to his pedes, the large flier trudged out of the office he was borrowing. As soon as his last soldier arrived, he would finish training his team and leave on their first mission.

If he could prevent them from strangling each other in the meantime.

Reaching the room his squad was using while they stayed at the base, his audios could hear the arguing young mecha clearly. Scatterstrike opened the door and stepped in, closing it behind him.

Only one mecha noticed his presence. She looked down from her perch on the beam above where she'd been watching and occasionally participating in the argument.

Scatterstrike shook his helm. At least Skyshadow wasn't punching anyone this time.

The petite aqua and silver coloured femme was toe-to-toe with the midsized bright orange and red mechling. Despite being younger, the young mech was several feet taller and almost thrice Starfrost's size.

Both Autobots were yelling at each other, casting insults back and forth. Who knew what else. They were both trying to out yell the other, so it was hard to make out what was being said.

"_Out yelling Bolt. Now that's something that remains to be done yet," _Scatterstrike thought to himself as he approached.

The fourth one, the quiet spoken mechling, was attempting to persuade his friend to stop fighting.

Bolt was either ignoring or not hearing Jolt.

Skyshadow swung down from the beam. The red and black half-seeker moved herself in between Bolt and Starfrost. With a smirk, the petite flier shoved the mecha on either side of her.

Bolt didn't move, but Starfrost, who was about three feet shorter than Skyshadow, fell to the floor.

The orange and red mechling burst out laughing while Starfrost sputtered in anger on the ground. Jolt looked on with dismay.

"Alright," Scatterstrike said gruffly. He walked up to the group and stared down at each youngling in turn. "Who started this nonsense again?"

All four Autobot younglings were silent. After a few kliks, three pointed at the fourth one.

Starfrost crossed her servos, still sitting on the floor. She tilted her helm upwards. "It's not my fault Bolt is an overgrown sparkling who has the temper of a Decepticon gladiator."

"Shut up!" growled Bolt, taking a step towards her.

Jolt caught hold of his arm, stopping him. "Bolt, it's not worth it."

"Just because she's a stuck-up noble doesn't mean she gets to do and say what she wants!"

"I agree," Skyshadow said flatly, optics narrowed.

Scatterstrike held up a hand before another argument could begin. "Enough. You four are all old enough to ignore petty insults. Starfrost, as the oldest and adult, you especially should know better than this nonsense. Bolt is right, you don't get to have your way here. Like I've told you before, maybe that was how it was in Iacon, but here, you're under me. You'll do what you're told or face consequences."

The aqua and silver femme scowled but nodded her helm. "Yes, sir."

"As for the rest of you," Scatterstrike continued, eyeing the rest. "Standing up for yourselves is fine, but there's a certain point in which you _walk away_. Got it?"

"Yes, sir," came the chorus of replies.

"Good. I have work to do. I'd better not hear another peep from you four this orn."

Scatterstrike walked away without another word and went back to his office.

The remaining four stared each other down.

Starfrost got gracefully to her pedes, brushing herself off. "That move was awful sneaky and crude, Skyshadow," she sniffed, lifting her chin as she glared at the other femmeling.

"I have no remorse," snapped Skyshadow lowly. "If you can't handle someone not much bigger than you, I'd hate to see what happens when you are placed on the field." With that, she walked away, heading to her corner of the room.

"Ugh, peasants. Think they know everything when they know absolutely nothing." Starfrost rolled her optics. Spying the two mechlings watching her, she snapped, "What're you two clowns looking at? Go find someone to repaint you, I'm sick of seeing those bright colours."

"Oh, why don't you pluck your optics out. Then you won't have to bother looking at us," ground out Bolt as he was pulled away by Jolt.

Starfrost gasped. "You will take that back!"

"Nope." Bolt sat down in his and Jolt's shared corner of the room across from Skyshadow.

The noble growled before turning on her heel and heading to her own corner. Helm held high, she resisted looking back as she knew someone had their glossa stuck out at her.

"_Miserable peasants. How am I supposed to get along with them? They're all pathetic sparklings," _she thought.

She watched out of the corner of her optic as Skyshadow snuck along the wall to join the mechlings. They welcomed her happily and the three began talking amongst themselves.

Starfrost felt a sudden pang of sadness and guilt. Why was it so easy for them? Apparently Jolt and Bolt had known each other since they were sparklings and were the best of friends. Skyshadow was quiet, but Bolt had almost immediately befriended her when she arrived. Jolt had also.

None of them had done that for Starfrost, even though she'd arrived at this base first.

It must be her.

Starfrost sighed. These mecha were so different then the ones she was accustomed to socializing with. Everyone in the Iacon towers was polite and at least pretended to like each other. She'd never associated herself with the lower-class citizens in the area. Her sire had, but that was only for business.

These mecha were, well, commoners with almost no manners. They were somehow even able to bring out the worst in her, managing to make her forget her own manners.

She was pretty sure it was mainly Bolt.

The two of them had totally different opinions and views. They also just really rubbed each other the wrong way. He drove her insane, she made him mad. Jolt would try to calm Bolt down, Skyshadow simply rolled her optics and walked away most of the time.

How was she supposed to work with this team?

She could request a transfer. That would take time and reasons. Scatterstrike would likely not listen to her. He'd had enough of her it seemed.

Starfrost straightened. She would just have to work through it. Maybe she could try a little harder to get along. Her friends she'd had at home seemed to like her; it wasn't that she was a miserable femme. She needed to make at least one friend here.

She just hoped that it wasn't too late. Bolt seemed to hate her, Jolt and Skyshadow seemed to just dislike her.

"_Better start now," _she thought, rising to her pedes.


	6. The Seeker

**Annnd the final member arrives! Reposting because of an error that needed to be fixed.**

* * *

**Chapter Six - The Seeker**

After being granted entrance into the Autobot base, Cloudbreaker glanced around.

Several mecha killed about near the front gate, including two guards.

"You said you were here as per Captain Scatterstrike's request?" one of the guards asked.

The sky-blue and black seeker nodded his helm once. "Yes, that's correct. Do you know where I might find him?"

"Well," shrugged the guard. "I think he's currently in a meeting with the rest of the officers. You could find a teammate and wait with them. The rest have been here long enough to show you around."

"Oh. I suppose that would be fine," Cloudbreaker said. "Do you know where they would be? I confess, I do not know any of their designations."

The two guards momentarily exchanged a glance, slight smirks crossing their faceplates.

"Just follow your audios," snickered the second guard, gesturing with a digit. "Your best bet is down the hall and then turn to the second left. After that, you will probably be able to find him fine."

Cloudbreaker twitched his large wings, tilting his helm in confusion. "Uhh, okay?"

The first guard added, "One of your teammates probably holds record for the loudest 'bot here. If you find a noisy fourteen-vorn-old frontliner, you've found your squad's room. Or their territory."

The young seeker, guessing he was not about to get any clearer directions, decided to try out the ones he'd been given.

Striding quickly down the hall, he took the second left as directed. As he travelled further into the base, he came across more and more mecha.

Mecha that gave him either curious or untrusting looks.

Cloudbreaker's shoulders and wings sagged as he tried to make himself less conspicuous.

Which was hard to do when you were not only taller than the average mech, but the only seeker present.

Which was also likely why he was getting all the looks he was.

Not many seekers had joined the Autobots. The ones that had survived the fall of Vos had mostly joined the Decepticons, believing when Megatron told them the Autobots were responsible for the destruction.

The young seeker didn't buy that.

He didn't know how, but he was certain that the Decepticons were involved.

But the Decepticon seekers had already caused a lot of problems for the Autobots. Leaving Cloudbreaker with a bad reputation as well.

With most Autobots anyways.

Whoever this Scatterstrike fellow was, the twenty-one-vorn-old was appreciative of him asking for him.

"Now. To find him," Cloudbreaker muttered under his breath, scanning the corridor.

Remembering what the guards had said, he stopped and listened for a few kliks.

Soon enough, his keen audios picked up the sound of someone yelling.

Cloudbreaker followed the sound, which lead him to what seemed to be an energon hall.

He found himself heading towards one of the tables near the back, where a group of three mecha sat. There was one femmeling and two mechlings, one who was enthusiastically, and loudly, telling a story.

No wonder he'd been able to hear him from down the hall.

Internally, Cloudbreaker wondered how long it would take for him to lose his hearing. Apparently, according to how the guards had talked, it seemed this was a normal thing.

As the young seeker approached, the red and black femmeling glanced up to meet his gaze. He paused for an astroklik, realizing that she was a fellow seeker.

Although, she didn't quite look like most seekers.

She had the slim physique of most femme seekers, and the large wings on her back. However, she was more petite then most and her wings were shaped a bit different.

But then, he was different too. Most seekers were tall and lanky, built for speed and agility. Though still quite quick and acrobatic in the sky as well, Cloudbreaker was more bulkier, built more for strength.

Large blue optics narrowed in his direction for an astroklik before the femmeling turned to her two companions.

"Bolt. Shut up for a klik."

The orange and red mechling, the one who'd been talking, stopped mid sentence. He glanced at the femmeling, then when she tilted her helm, both mechlings looked in Cloudbreaker's direction.

All three just sort of blinked at him for several astrokliks.

And he just kind of blinked right back.

Finally, the bright green and blue mechling stood, outstretching a hand.

"You must be our last team member."

"Oooh, are you the mecha Captain Scatterstrike was telling us about?" the talkative mechling asked, optics wide as he also stood up.

Cloudbreaker nodded, shaking the other mechling's outstretched hand. "I suppose I must be. I am Cloudbreaker."

"My designation is Jolt," replied the quieter mechling with a small smile. He then gestured to the other two present.

"This is Skyshadow and Bolt. I believe Captain Scatterstrike is unavailable temporarily, but you can stay with us for now I presume."

"Nice to meet you all. And thank you, Jolt," Cloudbreaker said, taking the empty chair that was pulled over to the table by Bolt.

He rose an optic ridge as the two mechlings sat back in their own chairs.

"Are you two brothers?"

Bolt turned to look at him, one optic ridge raised. "Nope. Why does everyone ask that?"

Cloudbreaker fidgeted in place, suddenly looking uncomfortable. "Well, you see- "

The femmeling spoke up then, rolling her optics. "Same reason I asked likely, Bolt."

"We do have similar names," agreed Jolt, sending his friend a look.

The seeker got the feeling that the trio had had this conversation before.

"Oh. Right," said Bolt. He then turned to Cloudbreaker, a wide grin on his faceplate. "But we might as well be brothers though. We've been best friends as long as we can remember."

"That must be nice to be transferred to the same place," muttered the red and black to herself.

Cloudbreaker arched an optic ridge_. "There's something I'm missing here, I think. Oh well, I suppose they may tell me at some point."_

"So, where're you from, Cloudbreaker?" Bolt asked brightly.

"Vos was my home city-state. Now I suppose I'm from here," sighed the blue and black seeker quietly.

Jolt and Bolt winced while Skyshadow's faceplate remained almost emotionless.

"I am sorry for your loss, Cloudbreaker," Jolt said, bowing his helm. "We heard what happened. Skyshadow here was also partially from Vos."

The seeker's optics flicked towards the petite femmeling, whom he guessed was around the other two's age. About a two-thirds of his own.

And he had previously thought he was one of the youngest survivors.

She met his optics for a few astrokliks, then glanced away. "If you're wondering about the partial thing that Jolt said, I lived mostly in Kalis."

"I see," Cloudbreaker said, more confused about the subject than he was already. He noted again, that Skyshadow didn't quite look like most of the other seekers he'd known.

"Well, I guess all five of us recruits are here now," Bolt said, changing the subject.

"Five?"

"Yeah. Captain Scatterstrike picked the five of us and sent for us. Now we're all here."

Cloudbreaker twitched his wings. "Forgive me, but there is only four of us here. Is there another member elsewhere in the base?"

Bolt made a face. "You know, you sound like a noblemech, but at the same time, you don't."

"Your speech patterns and words use versus your attitude towards other mecha," supplied Jolt, seeing the poor seeker's confusion.

"That's how seekers talk usually, Bolt," Skyshadow added. "My Sire sometimes talked like that too, but it came and went."

"There is nothing wrong with it of course," Jolt reassured, patting Cloudbreaker on the servo. "Bolt and I are simply unused to it."

"Except for from you," added Bolt. Then, he scratched his helm. "Kinda."

"Anyways," Jolt continued. "Back to your question. We do have five members, not including Captain Scatterstrike. She just... Well, to put it politely, Starfrost likes to be by herself."

"Politely?" snorted Bolt, folding his servos across his chest. "She could take a tip from you then."

Cloudbreaker's attention moved in between the pair as they began to discuss the mecha in question.

"Come on," Skyshadow said, rising from her chair. "I'll show you around."

Leaving the arguing mechlings behind, Cloudbreaker followed the small femmeling out of the energon hall.

"You'll get used to this," Skyshadow said, smirking up at him. "Like Bolt said, they might as well be siblings. They argue like they were anyways."

"I've noticed," Cloudbreaker hummed, sending her a small smile.

Skyshadow was the smallest of the group that he'd met so far, barely reaching his chest in height. However, she apparently walked quickly enough to decently make up for her shorter pedes.

"So, I'm guessing you are the quiet one of the group?" Cloudbreaker inquired once they'd traveled a little way down the corridor.

Skyshadow steered them around a corner before answering.

"You could say that. I'm usually the quiet one wherever I go. Just the way it's always been."

Cloudbreaker hummed his acknowledgment. "How long have you been in the Autobot army? Or, are you in their version of the Armada?"

Giving him a quick look, Skyshadow shrugged. "I don't think they really have enough flying Autobots to make anything like the Armada. I'm just a scout. So, obviously, I haven't been in the army too long."

"Ah, that makes sense. I'm simply air support really. I guessed they did not have much of anything since well... You know, most of the seekers joined the Decepticons."

"Yeah," Skyshadow said quietly. "They did."

Cloudbreaker's gaze softened as he suddenly halted. Skyshadow noticed immediately and paused, turning to give him a questioning look.

"You too?" he whispered.

Skyshadow flicked her wings. "What?"

"You have loved ones that joined too, don't you?"

The red and black looked away.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too. Sorry that you do too I mean."

"It's okay," Cloudbreaker shrugged, staring at the floor. "If your situation was anything like mine, I'm guessing you couldn't do anything about it either."

A short pause.

"No. Not really."

Skyshadow then straightened her shoulders, looking back up at Cloudbreaker, faceplate now expressionless.

"I'll show you our quarters first, I guess. And you should probably get meeting Starfrost over with too."

Cloudbreaker furrowed his optic ridges. "Okay?"

He followed Skyshadow, wondering what was so bad about the femme.

"I guess Bolt didn't really tell you," Skyshadow said over her shoulder. "Starfrost is the daughter of a Towers mech. She's, well, you know. A Towers mecha."

"Oh," was all Cloudbreaker could muster as a reply.

"_That's what."_

* * *

Starfrost heard a quiet knock before the door slid open. She rolled her optics, not bothering to look up from her datapad.

"Even if some of you have learned to knock first, you still have not figured out how to wait for an answer."

Quiet pedesteps met the noble's audios, then the closing of the door.

"In case, you forget, your highness, it's our room too," Skyshadow said, tone neutral. "We only agreed to knock because you insisted on it."

"Well, where I come from, you knock and wait for an answer before entering an occupied personal room. Therefore, even if we do all share it, we all should knock."

"Well, where the rest of us come from, you don't have to. Oh, this is our newbie. Maybe you should say hello before scaring him off with all your uppity rules."

Starfrost then glanced up, optics wide as she observed that someone had snuck in with Skyshadow.

Or rather, that she had snuck in with him. You never heard her pedesteps. That should have been warning.

The tall, broad seeker lifted a hand in a wave, smiling at the silver and aqua femme from behind Skyshadow, who simply stood with her servos crossed.

"That's Starfrost," she said with a jerk of her helm.

"Hello, it is nice to meet you," the seeker said hesitantly.

Starfrost rolled her optics and sighed. "It is a pleasure. Skyshadow, you are terrible at introductions."

"He's Cloudbreaker. From Vos. Obviously," Skyshadow replied emotionlessly. "You know that."

"Good etiquette dictates that you should be introduced and introduce new mecha regardless of that, Skyshadow," Starfrost said, still not having moved from her seat at her desk.

Cloudbreaker heard Skyshadow scoff, so low he thought he was hearing things.

The young femmeling walked further into the room, heading for the opposite back corner of Starfrost's.

"Good etiquette dictates you should show up where you're supposed to. You missed training. Again."

After seating herself on her berth, Skyshadow directed her attention back at Cloudbreaker.

"Your spot is over there," she said, pointing to the berth shoved in the corner directly to his left. "Sorry, we didn't have room for another desk. But you can use mine."

Cloudbreaker nodded and walked over to sit on his berth. He wasn't sure what to think of this new team member.

Starfrost then stood, walking several steps closer to Skyshadow's corner of the large room.

The young seeker noted that she was even smaller than Skyshadow. But then, two-wheelers apparently were small. Or at least that was what he'd heard.

He didn't know they were this small though.

Starfrost was only half his height.

He figured she was about his age though.

He also figured he knew the reason to the tension and hostility behind the rest's descriptions of her.

She wasn't exactly nice.

But Cloudbreaker had to admit, she was pretty.

Internally, the seeker slapped himself as that thought occurred to him.

The femmes didn't seem to notice as he winced.

"Skyshadow, maybe if these mecha who are training us weren't so stubborn and barbaric in their methods, I would have been there."

Skyshadow smirked at the older femme. "Barbaric? They're just trying to help you, princess."

Starfrost put her hands on her hips and arched an optic ridge. "Really? Then explain why I come back here after training sore?"

"Your frame or your pride?" questioned Skyshadow. "Training is supposed to further what you can do, therefore it can hurt. Especially if you have next to none."

Cloudbreaker's optic ridges rose. "You have no training?"

Turning her helm to glance at him over her shoulder, Starfrost frowned. "It was not needed previously."

"Well, you need it now," Skyshadow said, sending her a look. "Like Scatterstrike said, you won't last long without it."

"Maybe I don't need to be as well trained as he wants me to be. I could be trained in surveillance or something."

"From my understanding, none of this team got a desk job," said Cloudbreaker quietly. "I would advise that you heed their warning."

Starfrost gave him another look over her shoulder, her gold optics cold. "Maybe you should go train. See if your up to par with what they want."

Skyshadow snickered. "He's Vosian. Don't worry, he is."

Cloudbreaker couldn't help but smirk at that.

"What's that supposed to mean?" demanded Starfrost.

"Their military was one of the best on Cybertron. Even if a youngling is not going to join the Armada, they are trained in at least some fighting skills. And have you seen Cloudbreaker's servos? I'm pretty sure he works out."

Before either could reply, she got up and walked past Starfrost, heading for the door.

"Back to you, Starfrost. If I can thoroughly wipe the floor with you in less then five kliks, you're doomed. You'll be offline the moment you step into a battlefield."

With that, Skyshadow left, sliding the door closed before Starfrost could reply.

"The nerve of her!" sputtered the noble, stalking back to her own corner.

Holding back a chuckle, Cloudbreaker tilted his helm. "Does she?"

Whirling, Starfrost looked at him, anger in her expression changing to confusion.

"Wipe the floor with you."

"Oh." The young femme looked a way, a little sheepish. "I suppose so, yes."

"That, I have to admit, sounds entertaining to watch. But, she's right, you know."

"You think I do not know that? That I am entirely out of my comfort zone? That I do not belong here and should have stayed in Iacon? That I do not know what I am doing?

"I know I never should have come."

Cloudbreaker looked at her with pity in his cobalt blue optics.

Starfrost settled down and turned away. "I do not know why I am telling you any of this," she muttered miserably.

"Maybe, because you need a friend," the seeker said gently. "I know how you feel."

"How can you?"

"Because I am way out of my element too. I think all of us are."

Starfrost turned back to look at him, expression unreadable.

"And how do you think we are going to fix it?"

Cloudbreaker stood, striding several steps forward and extending a hand.

"I think the rest have already decided," he said soberly. "We're going to do this together. As a team."

Starfrost looked up at him, blinking several times, her brow furrowed.

"Do you wish to join us?"

Tentatively, Starfrost places her small hand in Cloudbreaker's large one and shook it.

"If a Vosian can bring themself to work with others who are not their kind, then perhaps an Iaconian can too," she said slowly.

Cloudbreaker smiled, withdrawing his hand. "All we can do is try."

Suddenly the door burst open, spilling three Autobots into the room.

"Bolt, you moron," growled Skyshadow from the bottom of the pile.

"Sorry," Bolt said apologetically. "I was leaning over you two to hear and my hand slipped!"

"On what?" demanded the femmeling.

"The dumb keypad! I barely touched it!"

"Bolt, now is not the time to argue," complained Jolt. "You revealed our position and now we have been caught."

"And you're crushing us both!" Skyshadow yelled. "Get off!"

Cloudbreaker and Starfrost exchanged a confused look.

"Oh, sorry!" Bolt said, picking himself up off of the pile.

"How is it that the heaviest of the three of landed on top and I landed on the bottom," grumbled Skyshadow as Jolt helped her up.

"He was behind us," remarked Jolt quietly, rubbing his shoulder which had collided with the door frame when he fell.

Skyshadow flicked her wings and then winced. "That's gonna bruise."

"I said I'm sorry!" yelled Bolt.

"We forgive you!" Jolt and Skyshadow yelled back.

"Is this normal?" Cloudbreaker whispered, lowering his helm towards Starfrost.

She crossed her servos. "I honestly have not figured that out yet."

"If this was a training simulation, you'd all have failed. If it was real life, depending on the situation, you might all be offline."

The gruff voice jerked all five's attention to the doorway, where a tall, broad mech, coloured dark grey and black stood leaning against the doorframe.

He glanced at each in turn, his one blue optic narrowed, mouth turned down in a frown.

Uncrossing his servos, he entered the room, closing the door behind him.

"You three," he said, pointing at Bolt, Jolt, and Skyshadow. "Were sloppy in your attempts. There are better ways to gather intelligence than put your audios on doors to listen."

Next, the mech switched his attention to Starfrost. "You had horrible reaction time. Plus, you failed to educate the newbie on the nearby threats."

Bolt laughed nervously, before being hit upside the helm simultaneously by Jolt and Skyshadow.

"And lastly, newbie," the mech turned to Cloudbreaker. "Never trust a new base. Never trust an old one either."

Cloudbreaker nodded. "Yes, Sir."

The mech then drew his helm back with a hearty laugh. "But it's a good thing you're all among friends currently for your sakes."

The team, previously chastised grinned, exchanging looks.

"You must be my last member," the mech said, extending a hand to Cloudbreaker. "I'm Captain Scatterstrike."

"Cloudbreaker," the young mech said with a grin, shaking his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you. And I cannot tell you how grateful I am that you asked for me."

Scatterstrike grinned. "Glad to have you. I'm sure some of these scallywags have shown you around?"

"Somewhat."

"Bolt? I'm surprised that- "

"I'll be right on it!" the frontliner said exuberantly. "He's only seen here and the energon hall and I guess probably at least some of the hallways."

"I'd stay, but unfortunately I got to do some follow up stuff from this meeting," Scatterstrike said apologetically, meeting Cloudbreaker's gaze. "I'll get back to you five as soon as I can."

With that, he was soon gone again.

Cloudbreaker glanced at the rest. "I have to be honest, I thought he was going to get us all in trouble there for a minute. He is sort of intimidating when he wants to be."

"You should have seen him when he had to drag Bolt out of a fight," Starfrost said with a light scoff of amusement, crossing her servos. "He was really scary then."

"Yeah," Bolt agreed, a touch of fear on his faceplate as he remembered. "Me and the mecha I was fighting with thought he was gonna eat us whole."

"The optic patch helps with the intimidation I think," Jolt said thoughtfully. "Though I am certain that is not the reason for it."

"I wonder what happened to it. His other optic I mean," said Bolt.

"None of our business," Starfrost said, waving them off as she sauntered back to her corner.

"Ya know, he reminds me of a pirate somehow."

"He's a pilot," Jolt reminded, optic ridge arched as he looked at his best friend. "That does not mean he is a pirate."

"I didn't say that! But he really does remind me of a pirate."

"It's the optic patch," Skyshadow said with a smirk.

Cloudbreaker snickered. "Does he have a pet cyber bird too?"

Bolt didn't get that Cloudbreaker was joking and a thoughtful expression came over his faceplate. Putting his chin in his hand he answered.

"I dunno. Not that I've seen, maybe he keeps it in his office. Or he used to have one. I'll have to ask him."

"Let's show Cloudbreaker the base," Jolt said quickly before Bolt could think any further about a possible cyberbird being hidden somewhere.

"Yeah! Let's go!" yelled Bolt, grabbing Skyshadow by the wrist and yanking her out the door. Jolt quickly followed, concern on his faceplate as Skyshadow's protests could be loudly heard from down the hallway.

Peering out of the room at the rest with a grin, Cloudbreaker then glanced back over his shoulder. "Coming?"

Starfrost tilted her helm, considering. Then, she nodded. "Alright. I suppose so."

Cloudbreaker grinned again and then walked down the hall, following the sound of Bolt protesting being hit over the helm by Skyshadow.

Starfrost followed, a small smile on her faceplate.

Slowing down to match the small femme's pace, the seeker fell in step with her.

"_Despite our differences, I think we'll make a pretty good team,"_ Cloudbreaker thought.

* * *

**Well, I reposted this cause I wrote that Cloudbreaker was twice the three younger teammate's age.. that's not right... *Face palms* Whoops, anyways.. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. A Different Seeker

**And another chapter!  
This one is sort of a break from the team, or at least, most of them.  
**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven - A Different Seeker**

The young seeker paused from his game when he received a comm request.

He recognized the code instantly, even if they hadn't talked in a long time.

"Hey," Skywarp said happily, answering the comm. "What's up?"

After a short silence, an achingly familiar voice replied.

"Hi Skywarp."

Immediately noting the sad tone to his friend's voice, the young seekerling frowned.

"What's wrong, Sky?"

Another short silence.

"It's nothing. It's fine. How are you?"

Skywarp furrowed his optic ridges, wings twitching.

Skyshadow had never lied to him before, but now he felt like she was.

She sure didn't sound fine.

"I'm doing good," the black and purple mechling said, a little less cheery than he had been before.

"_Should I try and make her tell me what's wrong?"_ he wondered to himself.

"That's good," Skyshadow said, tone still quiet. "How are your brothers?"

"They're still Starscream and Thundercracker," Skywarp muttered with a roll of his optics. "Which is good I guess."

Skyshadow made a humming noise, one that he had come to know meant agreement.

"How's your brother?"

Another pause.

"_This is getting weird,"_ thought the seekerling.

"He's alright," Skyshadow said, a hint of anger in her tone. "Haven't seen him for awhile though. Too busy in Iacon I guess."

"What'd he do?" hissed Skywarp, frowning again. "If he's been mean to you-"

"Skywarp-" Skyshadow began, interrupting him. "You don't have to go and yell at him, it wasn't really his fault."

"What wasn't?"

Skyshadow, realizing she'd let something slip, let out a muttered curse. Skywarp couldn't help but smirk.

"Learn that one from me?" he asked impishly. "Ya know, Sky, you're good at hiding things from mecha."

He paused, then continued in a more sober tone.

"But not from me."

Skyshadow sighed quietly, signalling to the seekerling that she was going to tell him whatever it was that was bothering her.

Whatever it was that had prompted her to call him.

"I'm just annoyed with him cause he didn't come back to Kalis for-" Skyshadow's voice caught, stopping mid sentence.

"For what?" Skywarp felt a feeling of dread creep up his spinal strut. His wings flicked in agitation.

"Carrier was offlined, Skywarp."

The black and purple's spark dropped.

"_No wonder she's upset." _

"I'm- I'm sorry, Sky," Skywarp finally managed to say. "What- What happened?"

"The Decepticons," returned Skyshadow with a growl. "They attacked the borders of the city; Carrier was there for some reason.

"Only I could make it for the funeral."

Skywarp now recalled the orn one of the Armada captains, one of his mentors, had apparently collapsed to the floor holding his hand over his chest.

How after the apparent excruciating pain had passed, told the surrounding mecha that his sparkmate had just been offlined.

The young seekerling hadn't been told which captain.

Now he knew.

It had been Skyshadow's sire.

"Your sire and Bumblebee couldn't come?"

Skyshadow replied instantly, and shortly. "No. Neither could get leave.

"Neither could come."

Another silence, both younglings not knowing what else to say.

Skywarp frowned deeply. His friend, one he had once been so close to, was hurting deeply. And he didn't know how to comfort her.

His wings drooped, touching the floor of his room he was sitting on.

He never had been very good with words. Even though he talked a lot, he never knew what to say at times like these.

"I would have come," he finally said quietly. "If I had known."

"Why would you want to be there?" Skyshadow asked, confused. "Carrier almost hated you. Why would you want to come?"

Skywarp shook his helm, even if she couldn't see him. His expression changed from one of sadness to one of determination.

"I wouldn't have come for her. I would've come for you."

"They wouldn't let you," Skyshadow said quickly, as if she didn't want to believe him.

Skywarp knew she probably didn't want to hope that she'd see him.

It had been a while since they'd seen each other faceplate to faceplate. Ever since the Armada had all but joined the Decepticons.

Under the direction of one of his own brothers.

It was a wonder that Skyshadow even talked to him still.

Forcing a grin, Skywarp answered. "Are you kidding? I'd like to see them keep me here?"

"Why? Cause of your fancy warp drive?" Skyshadow asked, a hint of sarcasm to her tone.

"Naw," replied the seekerling, a real grin on his faceplate now. "Cause I'd just leave anyways if they said no. Kalis is just across the border, I'd be back before they knew it.

"Remember? I used to do that all the time."

Back before Vos had been mostly destroyed.

Skyshadow snickered quietly. "And my creators almost caught you several times when you were sneaking around our house."

"But they didn't," grinned Skywarp mischievously. "And those were only the times I didn't tell you I was coming. Otherwise you snuck out and they never knew."

"Sire knew sometimes," corrected the femmeling. "But he likes you."

"I know he does. Says I'm one of the best junior Armada members," boasted Skywarp proudly.

He'd never gotten praise like that from Starscream. His older brother thought he was just an idiot.

"I'm sure you are," Sky said softly. "I wish I could come and watch you practice, like I used to."

"I know," Skywarp replied sadly. "Me too."

Another silence.

Skywarp was starting to hate that they had them. The silences. It was starting to drive him nuts.

It shouldn't be like this.

Both were thinking, he was sure, about how they couldn't visit each other due to being in opposite factions.

Both understood the others reasons for choosing their side, despite not agreeing with it.

Mostly Sky didn't agree with his decision.

But they both had brothers that they had followed. And couldn't leave.

"Maybe-" Skywarp started, knowing already that his friend would right out refuse the idea. "Maybe I could come, just for a tiny visit. We could meet somewhere and- "

He was not expecting to get shot down so quick though.

"No," Skyshadow said quickly and firmly. "You can't, Skywarp!"

Immediately realizing and regretting her harsh tone, she sighed.

"I'm sorry, Skywarp. But you know why we can't. Even this is risky."

"I know," the seekerling said sadly. "But we could make it work, couldn't we?"

Skyshadow paused for several astrokliks before answering.

"Skywarp, most seekers that still are in the Armada are fully with the Decepticon cause. The Autobots know this, we've seen it.

"If you came, if someone saw you flying over Autobot or maybe even neutral territory, they may not hesitate to shoot you down."

"Don't you have seekers on your side?" Skywarp protested.

"We do. But not many. And we have to tell some groups of mecha to let them pass unharmed. Very detailed descriptions of us have been passed around so we don't accidentally get shot.

"Some Autobots are a bit trigger happy when it comes to seekers."

Noting that Skyshadow was including herself in the group, Skywarp felt especially bad for the Autobot seekers.

Were the Decepticon ones really that bad as to have created such a bad reputation for Vosians?

"It would be too dangerous, Skywarp. I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt."

Skywarp sighed. "Same here, Sky. You can't come here either."

"No."

Skywarp heard other voices faintly from Skyshadow's end of the comm.

"I have to go before someone finds me and asks who I'm talking to," she said urgently. "Thanks for listening, Skywarp. I really do mean it."

"You're welcome," the seekerling said, trying to keep the sad tone out of his voice. "I'll call you next time."

"Okay."

Skyshadow stopped for an astroklik, likely listening to the approaching mecha.

"I miss you. Goodbye, Skywarp."

Before Skywarp could answer, she'd cut the comm.

Sighing deeply, he picked up his game controller, turning back to his holovid screen.

But he didn't resume the game.

Sitting on the floor, leaning against his berth, he stared at the paused screen, not really seeing it.

Instead, he was replaying memories in his helm, ones he had so many other times.

"I miss you too," he whispered.

* * *

**Just two kids who used to be best buddies separated by warring factions. You know.. They don't even know how bad the war will be, and how it will effect their friendship. I have a chapter written of sorta how they met/became friends, but I'm just unsure of where I'll put it.. Either this story or Lost Chapters probably..**

**Not sure how often Skywarp will pop up in either this story or SF, but we'll see. **

**Thanks for reading! I'd love to read any thoughts or comments you have :)**

**Until next time, stay safe!**


	8. Adjusting

**Hey everyone! Another chapter for you :)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight - Adjusting **

"Who were you talking to, Sky?" Bolt asked, flopping onto his berth across the room.

"No one," the half-seeker replied quickly, picking up here datapad from the desk and trying to look busy. She moved to sit on berth so that her back and wings were against the wall.

Jolt, who'd as usual, followed Bolt into the room, sat on the edge of his own berth. He frowned, tilting his helm, then looked at Bolt, who just shrugged.

Then, the orange and red mechling thought of something that brought a mischievous smile to his faceplate. Sitting up so that he was leaning on his elbow joints, he casually asked, "Was it your courted?"

Heating fans suddenly kicked on, heard easily from across the room. Skyshadow brought her pedes even closer to the rest of her frame, holding the datapad up in front of her faceplate.

"No," came the hasty reply.

Jolt and Bolt exchanged another look, the latter's optics lighting up. The green and blue frowned, then gave a barely perceptible helmshake.

Which Bolt chose to pretend he didn't notice.

"Where's he from?" the mechling prodded cheerily, watching eagerly for a response.

"He's _not_ my courted!"

"Oh, but it's a he, is it? Are you _suuuuurrrree_ he's not your courted?"

Skyshadow lowered the datapad so just her optics showed over it. Her bright blue, glaring optics directed at Bolt.

Who just gave her a cheeky grin.

"Yes."

"But you like him?"

"Bolt," protested Jolt when the femmeling hid behind her datapad again.

The other mechling glanced over at him, raising and optic ridge. "What?"

"Leave her be," Jolt hissed in a whisper. "It's none of your business."

"If you must know," Skyshadow ground out from behind her datapad, "He's a friend I went to school with."

She paused an astroklik, then continued, voice lowering to the point that the two mechlings weren't sure if they were supposed to hear or not.

"And even if I did like him, it doesn't matter. I don't think he feels that way about me."

Jolt gave Bolt a hard look before picking up his own datapad and sighing. "We are all a little young for significant others anyways."

"Agreed," Skyshadow said quickly, relieved for the slight change of subject. "My carrier would never let me court anyone till I was twenty vorns if she had the only say."

Bolt blinked once then asked before he could think about it, "And what about you sire?"

"He would be more lenient, more like seventeen would be his request. You two?"

"_Four vorns,"_ Bolt thought. "Uhh, I guess my creators would say the same as your sire probably. But they're pretty chill."

"My creators once said seventeen or eighteen," Jolt said. Then, he shrugged. "But they let my sister start courting when she was sixteen."

"Yeah, but your sister always got what she wanted," Bolt said with a grimace. "No offence, Jolt, but she was a spoiled brat."

Skyshadow lowered her datapad and let out a light scoff. "Then what's Starfrost?"

Bolt crossed his servos over his chest, frowning deeply. "If I was at home, I wouldn't be allowed to say the word I'd use to describe her."

"Bolt!" snapped Jolt, whirling to look at him, optics narrowed. "You had better not say it here either!"

Skyshadow raised an optic ridge and stared.

"I wasn't gonna!" Bolt protested, hands up in surrender. Then, he narrowed his optics with a smirk and pointed towards Jolt. "And how'd you know what I was thinking? That must mean you think it too."

It was Jolt's turn to be embarrassed, heating fans kicking on for a few astrokliks while he tried to come up with a reply to defend himself.

"Well, you see... I know you well enough and... I would not use that word you were undoubtedly thinking, but..."

The orange and red mechling exploded in a fit of laughter at his poor friend's expense.

"Jolt, I didn't know you had a sister," Skyshadow said loudly, taking her turn in favourably changing the subject.

The green and blue relaxed and sent a short nod in her direction. "I suppose none of us have really mentioned our families much yet, have we?"

"Huh, I guess not," said Bolt, rolling over to lay on his tank, resting his chin on his folded servos.

"I have one sibling, a sister who is three vorns older than I," continued Jolt. He shrugged. "We were not terribly close."

"I'm an only youngling," Bolt said. "Unless you count Jolt. I think when were younger, he spent more time at my place than his."

Jolt nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, I think that would be correct."

Skyshadow smiled. "That must have been pretty nice."

"It was. I will miss that."

"Me too," added Bolt glumly. Then, he brightened. "What about you, Sky? I think you said you have a brother?"

"I do, we're twins actually."

"Really? Aren't twins like, super rare?"

"They are, especially splitspark, which 'Bee and I aren't."

"That's cool. Do you have like telepathic powers with each other?"

Jolt made a face and rolled his optics.

"Uhh," Sky said, blinking serval times. "In a way I guess...?"

"Any other siblings?"

Skyshadow moved to sit with her pedes crossed, facing the mechlings. "I guess I had another brother, but two vorns before Bumblebee and I were created, he was kidnapped. My sire and carrier looked but never found him. They gave up after awhile."

"That is awful," Jolt said sympathetically. "I'm so sorry."

"Yeah," agreed Bolt. "That's rough."

The half-seeker shrugged. "It's okay. I never knew him, so I can't say I really miss him. My creators do, my sire said my carrier was always worried about us because of that. Especially about me, cause I guess I'm like him in ways."

"What ways is that?" the frontliner asked, tilting his helm.

"We both took after our sire, both in looks and personality. Plus, we were both fliers."

"Wait, your twin is not?" Jolt asked scrunching up his faceplate, completely baffled.

"Nope. Bumblebee is a nonflier, like carrier was."

"That is... Interesting," Jolt said, blinking several times.

"Wow," said Bolt. "I mean, I knew you were a half-seeker, but I guess I assumed your other creator was still a flier. I didn't see that coming."

"Not many do," shrugged Skyshadow. "I think the only reason my sire was still respected among Vosians was because he was an esteemed Armada Captain. But some think he's a little odd for having what they call grounders as a sparkmate."

Jolt gave a thoughtful nod, then spoke. "So, the reason you lived in Kalis, was because your carrier was a Kalian?"

"That's right. When I was older, I'd go to stay with sire for parts of his shifts in Vos when I could. My brother never went because, well, for one thing, Vos is a floating city. And carrier wouldn't let him," explained Skyshadow.

"That would kind of suck for him, wouldn't it?" inquired Bolt.

Sky shook her helm. "I don't think he cared really. He got to do other stuff in Kalis and had more friends than I did. And carrier never went to Vos, so he was content to stay with her."

"I have to admit, while a floating city sounds fascinating, I would much rather stay on the grounded ones," Jolt said with a light chuckle. "I am not sure that those of us without wings are really meant to fly. Other than in a ship of course."

"Good point," the half-seeker said with a smile.

"Hey, where's that Cloudy mech, whatever his name is," Bolt suddenly asked. "Haven't seen him in a bit."

"I think Captain Scatterstrike was going to have him spar someone and see where he is in his training," replied Jolt. "And I do not know the whereabouts of Starfrost."

"Probably sulking somewhere," Skyshadow muttered. "Or ignoring the mecha trying to teach her."

* * *

The seeker swung his sparring sword idly as he eyed his opponent carefully.

Not much taller than he was, the other mech was stronger and more experienced than Cloudbreaker.

Lucky for him, his intent was to teach as they fought, otherwise the young seeker would have been beaten and bruised many times by now.

Already, Scatterstrike had technically won most of their matches.

"Always keep an optic on your opponent, Cloudbreaker," the mech said as he circled the younger one. "And keep your other optic on your surroundings as much as you can. You don't want your opponent's allies to get the drop on you if they're around."

Cloudbreaker turned in a slow circle, keeping pace with Scatterstrike, his sword to the side, but ready.

He twitched his wings as he inquired, "What if it's only one 'Con?"

Scatterstrike chuckled, shaking his helm. His good optic ridge arched as he replied gruffly.

"With the Decepticons, there's hardly ever just one."

The seeker nodded. "Where there's one, there's usually more?"

Suddenly lunging forward, Scatterstrike gave an approving nod when Cloudbreaker met his sword with his own.

"That's right." The grey and black stepped back, only to swing again, aiming for the seeker's helm.

Cloudbreaker again blocked the strike before darting back and striking forward with his own sword.

With no trouble, Scatterstrike met it with his own weapon, and with a quick twist, sent Cloudbreaker's sword flying out of his hand. The blade landed with a clatter across the ring, the seeker's mouth opening in shock as he then turned his helm back towards his opponent.

Scatterstrike smirked, sheathing his sword at his hip. Then, the look in his optic became serious again.

"And even if there is only one, there's a good chance more are coming."

Holding out his hand, Cloudbreaker shook the one that was then extended to him in return. "I will keep that in mind. Thank you for your wisdom." The young seeker's optics then darted to his sword lying on the ground where it had fallen. "And your training."

Another smirk crossed the warrior's faceplate and he crossed his servos.

"You want to know how I did that don't you?"

Cloudbreaker rotated his wrist a few times before nodding. Quickly, he stepped over to the fallen weapon and picked it up, bringing it back to Scatterstrike.

The mech took his own back out of its sheath and held it at his side. "You never want to lose your weapon if you can help it. That's why many mecha are looking to integrated weapons systems these orns, like your missiles and blasters."

"Makes sense. Less easy to drop or lose hold of," Cloudbreaker agreed.

Scatterstrike nodded and continued. "Besides using your weapons to take care of a threat the lethal way, you can also use it to have them surrender. Like I just did with you."

Stepping back a few strides, the mech held up his sword in one hand in a defence position, his pedes spread in a wide stance.

"It is easier to break a sword wielder's hold when they are using their weapon with one hand. But it can still be done with a two-handed or reverse grip as well. For now, I will show you what I did with you just now."

"Alright," Cloudbreaker nodded. Then, his wingtips twitched as he thought of something.

"Not many mecha use a reverse grip typically, do they?"

"Not many, no. One of your new comrades uses a reverse grip fighting style however."

Cloudbreaker ran the list of his squad teammates through his helm quickly.

He hadn't seen many of them spar with a blade yet, or at all. He knew for certain that Scatterstrike did not use it, or at least not much.

"I suppose I cannot make a good guess since I have not witnessed them spar much yet," he said with a light shrug.

"It's the little one," Scatterstrike said with another smirk as he moved into another stance, gesturing with his blade for Cloudbreaker to copy him. "Bet that surprises you?"

Cloudbreaker set his pedes, holding his sword in front of him. "Perhaps. Although, I have seen some flying mecha take preference of the reverse grip when dropping in an aerial attack."

"Exactly. That's partially why. Also, it's the way she was taught."

"I thought Skyshadow was from Kalis? Did she go through training from there?"

"With her sire, yes. Also, she apparently spent quite a bit of her recent vorns in Vos with him.

"Now, let's begin."

As Scatterstrike began to walk him through the technique, part of Cloudbreaker's mind was on what the mech had just told him.

"_I wonder if I knew any of her family before."_

He would have to ask her at a later time.

* * *

Starfrost strode down the corridor, helm held high.

Attention mostly being paid to his datapad, the mech walking down the middle of the hallway in the opposite direction didn't see her.

Until it was too late.

Fortunately for the femme, the mech sensed her presence before he fully collided with her.

"Excuse me! Why don't you watch it!" Starfrost said angrily, stumbling backwards from the impact.

The mech, who had lowered his datapad immediately upon bumping into someone, looked about him. His expression changed from apologetic to confused.

Starfrost let out a loud huff, crossing her servos over her chest. "Down here."

The mech looked down at the voice, optics widening at the femme that barely came up to his waist.

"My apologies, miss. I did not, uh, see you there."

Starfrost tapped her pede, glaring up at the broad mech.

"Perhaps. You should watch where you are walking so you do not step on other mecha," she said in a cold, clipped tone.

The mech dipped his helm. "I agree. I should." He paused, tilting his helm. "Are you alright? I didn't step on you, did I?"

The young femme sniffed. "No, but I suggest you do not try it again. I should hate to see what happens to you if you don't."

With that, the petite femme walked around the mech and carried on her way, helm held high once more.

Trailbreaker watched her go, blinking behind his visor several times. He lifted a hand and scratched his helm.

"So, that's the wee noble the mechs were talking about," he muttered. Shaking his helm once more, he turned and walked down the corridor.

This time, being very careful not to run into anyone else while reading his datapad.

Rumour was, there was a second member of that team that was... Petite in stature.

Trailbreaker didn't really want to accidentally bulldoze anyone.

* * *

Upon returning to the shared room, Cloudbreaker was nearly bulldozed by an orange and red blur when he opened the door.

"Hey, Cloudbreaker! Did you get your tailpipe kicked?"

Cloudbreaker backed out of the room and blinked a few times.

"No. Not really."

"Oh. Okay," Bolt said, leaning back into the room, still holding onto the doorframe. "He didn't offline, mecha."

"Oh, great for him," came a sarcastic feminine voice from within.

"Bolt, why would they offline him?" came a confused mechling's voice.

Still hanging off of the doorframe, Bolt somehow managed to shrug. "I dunno. He was fresh. You know what happens to the newbies sometimes."

Cloudbreaker arched an optic ridge. "May I come in?"

Bolt turned his helm back to face him. "Oh, yeah. Of course! Sorry, I'll just move."

With that, he simply let go and fell to the floor with a thud.

His audience of three all collectively winced.

"Ow."

The seeker sighed and stepped gingerly over the mechling laying on the floor, reaching behind him to push the button to close the door.

Jolt pinched his olfactory bridge and shook his helm. "Why, Bolt?"

"I really don't know," groaned the frontliner.

Cloudbreaker glanced in between the other two, who were seated at their desks. "Is he..."

"Always like this?" finished Skyshadow dryly.

"Yes," Jolt replied.

"Am not!" came the protest from the floor.

"I believe I hear someone calling me," muttered Cloudbreaker, reaching back over Bolt to open the door again.

"That's one of the oldest tricks in the book," pointed out Bolt, looking up at the seeker critically. He lifted a digit towards him. "I use that, but I didn't think you would."

Skyshadow suddenly appeared in front of Cloudbreaker's faceplate, upside down. As he jumped back in surprise, she grinned, and not quite a friendly one at that.

"What's a matter, Cloudbreaker? Too scared to stay with a bunch of crazies?"

Eyeing the femmeling hanging from the beam above him like a retrobat, the young mech frowned.

"Is that what you call it?"

"No," Jolt replied without looking, having turned back to the contents of his desk. "They are trying to intimidate you."

"Is it working?" Bolt asked, still lying on the floor. "Are you scared yet?"

"No. Just weirded out," Cloudbreaker said slowly, backing away from the pair before turning to go and sit on his bed.

Bolt and Skyshadow exchanged a glance before grinning.

Then, a thought occurred to the mechling.

"Huh, since you're directly above me, Sky, you could just let go and it would be a pretty effective attack."

"It'd be stupid from this low height," replied the half-seeker immediately, narrowing her optics. "It would hurt us both too."

"That's a low height? Oh, I guess for you it would be."

"Yeah."

"Hey, could you land on your pedes if you just let go? Or would you fall on your faceplate?"

Cloudbreaker snorted, crossing his servos. "She'd likely land on her pedes. Since she's small and light, it would not be a far-fetched act."

Before the seeker had finished speaking, Skyshadow dropped. Bolt screamed and rolled out of the way as the femmeling flipped midair and landed neatly on her pedes. Exactly where his helm had been astrokliks ago.

With a satisfied smirk, she eyed each of the mechs before spinning on her heel and flicking her wings. "I'm going to go train."

The three watched her leave, two surprised, one impressed. Once the door had slid shut behind her, Bolt turned towards the other two.

"Well, I just seen my life flash before my optics."

"I told you she could do it," reminded Cloudbreaker calmly, arching an optic ridge. "And I think she would have missed your helm even if you had not moved."

"Still, it was better that you did," Jolt noted, beginning to reassemble his staff. "If nothing else, it was a good test of both of your reflexes."

Bolt nodded, looking back to the door. "No kidding."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I own no one and nothing except for my story and oc's.**

**Stay safe everyone!**

**Oh, also. If anyone is interested, I posted that chapter I was talking about at the end of the last chapter. It's in The Lost Chapters currently. :)**


	9. A Deal

**Chapter Nine - A Deal**

Starfrost walked into the nearest training room to her squad's stomping grounds. She frowned slightly when she noted no one was in it despite the occupied sign outside.

Or so she thought at a first glance.

The noble was surprised when she saw movement from the far side out of the corner of her optic.

What, and who, she saw surprised her even more.

In one of the far corners of the room, marked out on the floor as a designated sparring area, was Skyshadow.

Who was dancing.

Starfrost blinked several times at the bizarre sight before collecting herself. The other young femme didn't seem to have noticed the door open and close, or the presence of someone else. So, the older femme continued to watch.

She had to admit, as she watched the winged femmeling twirl and leap, she was pretty decent at it. It was an elegant sort of dance; one she'd gone to see performances of a few times. She even had been taught some of this style herself.

Furrowing her brow, Starfrost tilted her helm, pursing her lips.

"_Dance is only taught to the higher castes,"_ she thought.

Skyshadow suddenly finished and turned to face the one mecha audience, an unreadable expression on her faceplate.

"_Obviously, she knew I was here."_

Stepping closer, Starfrost spoke, tone haughty as she lifted her chin. "Do tell me. Where did a peasant like you learn to dance like that?"

Narrowing her optics, Skyshadow straightened. "I watched a group of higher art castes when I was younger. What of it?"

Golden optics widened and Starfrost paused midstep.

With her high upbringing and exposure to the art, she could see flaws and mistakes that no one else in this base would. But she had admit, at least internally, Skyshadow was good. Especially, since she was self taught and had learned by watching.

Giving a light sniff, Starfrost nodded curtly towards the winged femmeling. "Well. Your form is a bit sloppy, but you are not bad."

Skyshadow's wings flicked as she studied her. Faceplate nearly emotionless, she nodded, realizing Starfrost was giving her a compliment.

"I use it mostly as warmup now," she said. Pausing she pointed with a digit towards the two-wheeler. "I'm guessing you're here to train too?"

Starfrost gave another short nod, folding her servos over her chest. "I prefer the training room when it's not full of giant mechs brawling in it. I am sure you can relate. To a point anyways."

Raising an optic ridge, Skyshadow copied her pose, a small frown tugging at her faceplate. "You think I enjoy almost getting crushed by them?"

"No. Of course not. But you do not seem afraid of sparring them. Or, at least, definitely not Bolt and Jolt."

"You think they're giant?"

"No." Starfrost gave Skyshadow a look. "You know what I mean. You are not afraid to play rough. To put it one way anyways."

Skyshadow blinked several times before shrugging, her servos then falling back to her sides. "Whatever you say. Anyways, do you want to spar? Since we're both here."

"Alright. With weapons or without?"

"I was thinking without."

The pair stepped over into the marked square and got ready. Skyshadow crouched, bending her knee joints and spreading her servos and wings slightly, ready to spring. Starfrost tried to copy the motion, eyeing the younger mecha carefully.

"_This may have been a mistake," _she thought as Skyshadow's lips upturned in a smirk.

After all, they may be similar size, but even with what was limited training in some's optics, Skyshadow was well beyond Starfrost's own skill.

Before she could think any further or back out, Skyshadow moved.

In a red and black blur, she lunged toward Starfrost, fist first. Starfrost managed to dodge the punch, but not far enough to miss the shoulder that hit her own, leaving her stumbling back.

The pair separated momentarily, before the younger one lifted her pede and sent a backwards kick towards the same shoulder she'd hit, sending Starfrost stumbling forward to the floor.

With a grunt, Starfrost pushed herself back to her pedes and turned to glare at the winged menace. Her optics then widened when she saw she was already advancing again.

Quickly raising her servos to block her faceplate, the noble set her pedes. She grit her denta and shut her optics as Skyshadow's pede connected with her foreservos, pushing back against her to hopefully unbalance her.

It sort of worked, although the acrobatic flier simply let herself fall backwards with the repelling shove and backflipped away.

Seeing her chance, Starfrost charged, reaching Skyshadow just as she regained her pedes. Seeking to punch her in the side, she reared back a servo to strike, but once it came into reach, Skyshadow deflected it easily.

She also deflected her next four punch attempts.

Growing frustrated, Starfrost let out a low growl, aiming again with a jab towards Skyshadow's helm.

Suddenly, the younger femme ducked, causing Starfrost to hit empty air.

Dropping to a crouch with a smug grin, Skyshadow moved her weight to her hands and swung her pedes at her opponent's.

Starfrost went tumbling down to the floor with a thud, the wind knocked out of her.

Skyshadow stood up and winced down at the aqua and silver femme.

With wide optics, Starfrost slowly made her way to her pedes, gasping.

"I guess I won," Skyshadow said quietly, her optic ridges furrowed. "You lasted longer than other times."

Still not quite recovered, Starfrost glared up at her, rubbing the back of her helm.

The red and black frowned. She knew that the other femme would never make it in a battle at the rate she was learning. During the training matches she actually showed up for, she seemed to hardly listen or watch the mecha trying to train her.

But Skyshadow knew these sort of mecha. Not necessarily nobles. Just mecha that wouldn't listen and couldn't be swayed.

You couldn't help someone who didn't want to help themself.

An idea occurred to the femmeling.

"You show me how to perfect the dancing that I know, I'll show you how to at least punch someone properly. Deal?"

Starfrost stared at her a few kliks like she'd gone insane. But, as she thought about it, the expression turned from distaste to consideration. Then, in an almost defeated tone, she sighed and nodded.

"Alright. Deal."

Skyshadow's faceplate split in a small smile. "I'd just rather not watch you offline cause you can't fight."

With a roll of her optics, Starfrost let out a huff. But there was a hint of a smile there. "How noble of you."

Stepping back to the middle of the painted square, Skyshadow replied. "Just watch some stuff I do first, then you can try it."

"Alright." Starfrost stepped back and stood with her servos crossed in front of her, wondering what she was about to be taught.

Falling into a stance, that Starfrost noted looked sort of like a position from the dance routine that she'd done earlier, Skyshadow glanced back at her.

"I believe this style of hand-to-hand combat may be beneficial to you, since you already technically know some of it, I think," she said, moving into another stance, as if ducking under an imaginary opponent's sword. Then, she lunged as if to attack with a dagger or sword of her own, but the movement was still graceful.

Starfrost rose an optic ridge and frowned but said nothing.

"If you take some of the moves from dance and alter them or the sequence, it is sort of like fighting," Skyshadow continued. She moved into a pirouette, but ending it short with a high kick. "See?"

"I believe I do," Starfrost said slowly as she continued to watch.

It was different than anything she'd ever seen before. She had seen there was a graceful elegance to some of Skyshadow's movements before when watching her spar other mecha, but she hadn't realized why some things looked familiar. She'd chalked it up to her being a half-seeker and light on her pedes.

However, she realized the half-seeker had been not only figuratively, but literally, dancing around her opponents. Mixed with the fact that the petite femmeling was fast, the style was perhaps surprisingly very effective.

"It's sort of ducking and dodging and making your opponent come after you, wearing them out," said Skyshadow as she spun around an imaginary enemy before miming stabbing them in the side. "And it saves your own energy as opposed to facing them head on."

Once more circling around, Skyshadow whirled and drove her servo upwards before halting and turning back to Starfrost.

"Allowing you also to wait for a good opportunity to strike when there's a good opening."

Starfrost met the optics of her squad member. "I see what you mean. I... I believe I will have to try your method."

Skyshadow smiled, wingtips flicking upwards. "I hope that goes well for you."

"Can..." Starfrost hesitated an astroklik. "Do you think we could spar again? I would like to learn more."

With a wave of her servo, Skyshadow beckoned her back inside the square. "Sure."

As the noble stepped back into the area, she gave her a smirk that Starfrost found much more familiar than the happy smile she'd worn astrokliks ago.

"I'll be sure to go easy on you."

Starfrost gave out a short, harsh laugh, placing her hands on her hips. "One orn, I will be the one saying that to you."

"I sincerely hope that happens," Skyshadow returned before falling into a loose stance. "Shall we?"

"Yes," nodded Starfrost, optics narrowed slightly. "We shall."

Little to either femme's knowledge, a certain mech had been observing from through the door's window.

With a smirk, the one-opticed mech shook his helm and backed away from the door a step. He turned and headed towards his team's room.

"Who would have guessed that outcome?" he muttered softly to himself.

* * *

The three mechlings glanced up when the door opened.

"Oh, hey, Captain Scatterstrike!" Bolt said cheerfully, hanging upside down off the edge of his berth.

Cloudbreaker rose an optic ridge at the pilot who barely spared the strange scene a second glance.

"Hello, Bolt. Jolt. Cloudbreaker," the one-opticed mech said, giving each mechling a nod in turn.

"Have you seen the femmelings?" Bolt questioned, pulling himself fully back onto his berth. "Sky's been gone for awhile and I haven't seen Starfrost like all orn."

"They're sparring," the grey and black said with a grin, placing his hands on his waist.

"WHAT?" Bolt sputtered, sitting up with a jerk. "With each other?"

Cloudbreaker and Jolt also perked up and looked towards the mech in surprise.

Scatterstrike let out a hearty laugh, then shook his helm. "I didn't expect that either."

"Starfrost is sparring," Jolt said slowly, disbelief in his tone as he eyed the squad leader from his desk. "Willingly."

"Seems so," replied Scatterstrike with a shrug.

"Huh," Bolt said, blinking rapidly. "Who'd a thunk?"

"It seems that Skyshadow persuaded her."

Jolt gave a short nod, a slight frown on his lips. "I suppose she can be persuasive." His expression brightened as he continued. "However, I am pleased to hear that someone is getting through to her."

"It's about time someone did," Bolt grumbled.

"Ah, that's enough now, mechlings," Scatterstrike said with a grin. "Just be glad you'll have another capable mecha watching your backs."

"How did Skyshadow manage to get Starfrost to willingly spar with her?" Cloudbreaker inquired, furrowing his optic ridges. "From what you have all told me, and from my own observations, Starfrost doesn't exactly listen to anyone if she can get away with it."

Bolt's attention turned to the seeker and he gave him a mischievous grin. He leaned back on his berth and folded his servos behind his helm. "Oh, Sky has her ways. Like Jolt said, she can be persuasive."

"Very persuasive," chuckled the pilot, eyeing the newest member of the team. "She has a way with words, that one."

Cloudbreaker frowned but said no more. He wasn't certain what the other three meant, but it sounded to him like his fellow Vosian had a Vosian's silver glossa.

That could be... Well, interesting.

"_And perhaps something to be wary of,"_ the seeker thought, now only half listening to the others' chatter.

He had known how manipulative Vosian's could be. It was part of the reason it had taken him so long to leave Vos. Only at the urging of two particular seekers had he really gotten the nerve to leave.

But those two, as far as Cloudbreaker knew, were still with the majority of the surviving citizens of their fallen city.

He had his suspicions, but didn't tell them to anyone. After all, he owed it to them to keep their secret when they'd risked everything to allow him to leave behind their backs.

Cloudbreaker really hoped that Skyshadow was more like those seekers than the majority.

But if she was here with the Autobots too...

The blue and black mech decided he'd give her the benefit of a doubt.

After all, she was making an effort to help Starfrost. It seemed like not many others where.

"_That needs to change,"_ he thought determinedly. _"We're a team. We're supposed to help each other."_

* * *

**Note: The type of dancing Skyshadow learned would be Cybertron's version of ballet. Or something similar anyways. **

**Thanks for reading! **


	10. Infighting and Negotiation

**Hello! I've returned with another chapter! And the next one should be up soon, since it's mostly finished. Yay!  
**

**As I said on tumblr, there's going to be some more canon characters appearing in both this and the next chapter. Which doesn't always happen due to oc's creeping in and stealing the spotlights in my stories.. But anyways, I'm trying to make a point to add them a little more here and there.**

**Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter Ten - Infighting and Negotiation **

Starfrost was certain that Scatterstrike had lost some of his processor as well as an optic.

Bolt was certain that Skyshadow was cheating.

Cloudbreaker was certain that there was going to be a fight yet this orn.

Jolt was certain that Bolt would be involved.

Skyshadow was certain she was going to throttle the uppity seeker if he said anything else.

Scatterstrike wondered yet again, what had possessed him to pick these younglings.

He could have just taken over a small, existing squad of mecha who were already trained and got along with each other decently. A group of mostly adults instead of a group with mostly young mecha barely out of younglinghood and two barely adults.

That all seemed to dislike each other at this moment.

At least they were getting along better than at first.

"Cloudbreaker! If you say one more thing about me cheating, I'll hit you a little higher than the knee joints!" came the yell from the youngest team member.

"Well, it isn't honourable! You're Vosian for goodness sake, act like it!"

"Okay, well, how about I stab you like one would?"

Scatterstrike sighed.

Better.

"Enough!" the pilot called, before Cloudbreaker could come back with anything else. "Take a break. Cool down. Get a hold of yourselves."

The five split off, making sure to either glare and or give each other a wide berth as they walked away.

Skyshadow yanked off the blindfold she'd been wearing and threw the training staff to the ground before stalking away.

Scatterstrike noted how she didn't spare any of the rest a second glance.

He pretended not to notice Bolt sticking his glossa out at Starfrost behind her back. Jolt placed a hand over his faceplate and shook his helm before somehow dragging the heavier mechling away a few paces.

Cloudbreaker's wings twitched as he paced back and forth, frowning deeply, tapping the end of his training staff on the floor as he did.

Scatterstrike looked up at the ceiling and sighed again. "Younglings."

The training exercise had been working well at first.

He had equipped each of his team members with a training staff that was their size and one of the group with a blindfold. The blindfolded one would work on their listening skills while the rest focused on trying to sneak up on them, using as much stealth as they could.

It was supposed to be like a game. Whoever managed to get to the blindfolded member and tap them without getting hit got a point. If the blindfolded mecha heard them and the attacker was in range, they could swing and hit them first.

Cloudbreaker had been the one to be blindfolded first.

He'd done decently well, and they had all seemed to enjoy the exercise.

Bolt even shut up for a whole half a breem which was a miracle in itself.

But as soon as Scatterstrike had called for a switch and gave Skyshadow the blindfold...

No one had gotten to her without being swatted. Jolt had come the closest, followed by Cloudbreaker, but they had been hit before they could react first.

"I swear she cheated," Bolt was still grumbling over where he'd been dragged to.

Jolt tilted his helm and frowned, his hand on his chin. "Well, the blindfold may still have been too loose from when Cloudbreaker had it..."

"Does it matter?" snapped Cloudbreaker from nearby, still pacing. "It is just a dumb game."

Starfrost's lips turned up in a snide smirk as she placed her hands on her hips. "You are just angry Skyshadow was so much better than you, Cloudbreaker."

"Was not," muttered the young seeker.

"Hey, shouldn't you be better than her?" Bolt questioned; tone curious. "You know, cause you had actual real training or whatever? You did graduate from the Armada boot camp or whatever you call it right?"

"Bolt!" hissed Jolt, flicking him in the side of the helm. "Do not start that!"

"Start what?"

"Yeah, I should! What of it?" growled Cloudbreaker, whirling to face the pair. "Maybe I am and was just holding back!"

"Why?" came a voice from across the room.

"Primus, give me patience," muttered Scatterstrike.

He would have to intervene soon; it was starting to sound like it could get ugly.

The rest had turned towards Skyshadow, who was leaning up against the wall. Her servos were folded over her chest while she had one pede propped up and resting against the wall behind her. A bored expression was on her faceplate as she studied them.

"Why hold back, Cloudbreaker?" she asked, shoving off of the wall and walking towards him.

A dark look crept into her optics as she continued, tone cold.

"Is it because you think I'm weak? Or is it because I'm a femme?"

Cloudbreaker's optics widened, then narrowed as he took a step to meet her where she had stopped.

Bolt elbowed Jolt in the side with a cheeky grin, receiving a glare from his friend.

Starfrost chuckled, a slightly dark look in her gold optics as well. "Tread carefully, Cloudbreaker."

"Or maybe," Skyshadow hissed, ignoring the others. "You think you're just all high and mighty and better than I am. Wouldn't want to squish the little half-seekerling would we?"

Cloudbreaker leaned over her, gritting his denta. "Maybe you should stop assuming things and let it go."

Rising to stand on the tips of her pedes, Skyshadow poked the older Vosian's chest with a digit. "And maybe you should all get over yourselves and quit assuming I cheated. It's not my fault none of you can walk quietly."

With that, she whirled on her heel and stalked back to her wall.

Leaving Cloudbreaker to glare at her back.

"Aww, and here I thought we were going to see her beat him up," Starfrost said mockingly.

Bolt shook his helm. "Scatterstrike's here. Otherwise, she woulda beat his afterburners."

"She wouldn't beat me!" growled Cloudbreaker.

"Enough of this," Scatterstrike interjected, walking into the midst of the group. "You're all old enough that I shouldn't have to play sparklingsitter to make sure you aren't at each other's throat cables. I get you don't like each other sometimes, but this was a training exercise for goodness sake!"

"Are you going to go on another rant about how we'd be offline if this was real?" Bolt asked dryly. He tapped the side of his helm. "Cause I got that one memorized."

"Are you sure it didn't fall out when you hit your helm last orn?" Starfrost snipped quickly, a smirk on her faceplate.

"Give it a rest, why don't you, miss fancy!"

"Bolt. Starfrost," Scatterstrike warned. Then, he stopped glaring and sighed again.

"Look." The mech held out his hands to the side and shrugged. "I can't make ya get along. That's on you five. All I can do is try and make sure ya don't off' each other and maybe survive this war. But if you can't function as a team, I'll have to find you all spots elsewhere.

"I don't want to have to transfer you. Any of you. But if I have to, I will."

"Yes, sir," came the mumbled chorus.

"I'm serious. If you five can't straighten up before next jour, the team's split. Got it?"

Scatterstrike met each young mecha's optics and received a nod of their helms.

"Good. Now the choice is up to you. I'm not going to say it again. I can't lead mecha who won't listen."

The five exchanged looks, then nodded again.

"Report to the shooting range," continued the pilot, placing his hands behind his back. "Cloudbreaker, I want you to work on your handgun training. Same with you, Starfrost."

The mech swore he saw the pair exchange a look he repressed the urge to roll his optic at. Skyshadow however, did not and rolled hers at them, folding her servos.

"Bolt and Jolt. You're to work on long-range rifle training. Now, off with you all."

The four named mecha started to head out of the training room, placing their staffs in a barrel by the door.

"What about me?" asked Skyshadow after retrieving her staff from where she'd left it.

Placing a hand on her shoulder, Scatterstrike gave her a wry grin. "We're going to have a chat."

* * *

"Don't tell me we're here to talk about my feelings and why Cloudbreaker and I were fighting," came the dry statement once they reached Scatterstrike's office.

"Right. Of course not," returned the mech sarcastically. "You don't have those."

"Obviously."

The pair sat down, the younger placing one pede on the desk and crossing her servos. Scatterstrike rose an optic ridge but didn't comment, searching through the contents on the top of his desk instead.

If she was comfortable enough with him to not sit prim and proper like the little rebel she was, it was probably a good thing. He never had approved of the ramrod straight sitting positions some mecha were taught to sit in from younglinghood.

It wasn't comfortable. And it said something if Skyshadow dropped it around him.

To him anyways.

"_Darn, these younglings. They're growing on me,"_ the mech thought.

"What are you looking for?" came the question that was trying to sound bored but ended up being more curious.

"A datapad file," came the muttered reply, Scatterstrike looking under the pile of stuff on his desk now.

"It's to your bad side."

Scatterstrike turned his helm fully to see the desired item at the very edge of his desk, just out of the range he could see with how far he'd been turning his helm. And underneath other things.

He needed to do some office work apparently. Absently, he wondered how much of this stuff the mecha in higher command had to sift through. But they were likely better organized.

"Thank you."

There were things that Scatterstrike knew.

One, _halfbreeds_ as they were sometimes called, got a bad rep among their two kinds. Especially if one half of the heritage group already held themselves to a high standard and already looked down upon any who weren't apart of them.

Scatterstrike was quite certain he knew who Skyshadow's creators were. Or at least he had a pretty good hunch about her sire. He almost wondered how that happened, but he knew not all seekers were like the rest.

Skyshadow needed to remember that.

Two, Scatterstrike knew the youngling was grieving.

And it wasn't just the still quite recent fall of Vos.

More recent, was the offlining of her carrier.

From what Scatterstrike could gather, they weren't close, however, it still pained the femmeling.

It was a tragedy, and the little one was more or less alone now. Her sire was wherever the rest of the remaining seekers were, her carrier was offline, and her brother was who knew where among the various Autobot bases.

Scatterstrike wondered if separating siblings was cruel or not. On one hand, there was the separation. On the other, they wouldn't witness the other offline if it were to happen.

"_Thirteen-vorn-olds shouldn't be in this war,"_ the mech thought sadly to himself. _"Not even as reserves."_

But where else could they put these younglings? Who knew how long some of the regions closer to Decepticon territory would be still safe?

It was partially for their own protection that mecha so young were being accepted and sometimes even drafted into the army.

On both sides from what Scatterstrike had heard. And seen.

A third thing Scatterstrike knew, was that the other things didn't give a mecha reason to lash out at others. Not really. It was still a choice.

And additionally, the survival of mecha, especially young ones, was low in a war if they had no one watching their backs.

Skyshadow was in a place where she was standing on a fine line. A choice really, between shutting everyone else out and going it alone, or accepting other mecha as at the very least, comrades.

It was a pivotal point that could mean life or death. Scatterstrike wanted to make sure she understood that.

Whether she stayed with him and this group or was transferred elsewhere.

"Are you going to tell me why you brought me here or am I supposed to just watch you do your paperwork? And find stuff for you," came the bored tone from across his desk.

Scatterstrike looked up, giving her a look. He studied her for a few astrokliks, considering her word choice in that question.

Maybe, he _would_ tell her why he brought her here. Not just to his office, but to this team.

"Well," the pilot began, picking up the datapad file he'd been looking for earlier. He slid it across the desk and nodded his helm once. "Tell me what you see there."

Skyshadow picked up the datapad, optic ridges furrowing when she saw the contents.

"My file?"

"Yes. But what about it?"

Skyshadow raised an optic ridge, then looked back down at the pad with a frown.

"A brat who has authority issues and you'd like to send elsewhere because she doesn't work well with others," came the snipped reply. "Am I right? If you're transferring me, just say so. I don't really care so you might as well just give it to me straight."

Scatterstrike's mouth ticked upwards in a smirk.

"Perhaps. But the reason I picked you out of several other younglings is because I thought you had potential. And you do."

He paused, taking back the pad. "It says here that others must have observed the same things I have. You are admirably skilled for someone so young. But that will not always save you.

"Like I have said before. You need mecha to have your back. I've seen you have others' in training simulations, and I believe you will do the same in real life."

Scatterstrike paused, ensuring he met the young flier's optics.

"My question is, Skyshadow, who has yours? Who will have your back if you push everyone away?"

His question was met with a level stare and silence for several kliks.

Finally, a quiet reply was given.

"I've had three mecha have my back in my thirteen vorns of existence. You want to know where they are now?" Skyshadow asked, optics hard. She stood, then flicking her wings once.

"One is involved in the Armada, one left to join it, and the third is somewhere in Iacon probably. I don't need anyone. And I'm pretty sure you know that and know that things are not going to change. I am a half-seeker. Seekers despise what I am because I'm not really one of them and everyone else fears or despises seekers.

"What does that leave me with? The Autobots who realize what I am don't trust me and the seekers would reject me as one of their own if I decided to join them."

Scatterstrike frowned and opened his mouth to argue, but Skyshadow continued.

"And now I've made you wonder where my alliance is, haven't I?" She paused; a smirk that didn't quite meet her optics appeared. "See that's one thing I did inherit from my seeker heritage. We have a way with words. Unfortunately, that just adds to my case."

She paused again and pointed to the file. "I don't know why you picked me. Sorry to disappoint you, but this is what you got. If you want to replace me with another scout, please do so. My brother would probably be a better fit and he's hardly got any seeker energon in him oddly enough. Or someone else. Whatever works."

"Skyshadow," Scatterstrike said quickly. "I do not think any less of you for being a half-seeker. And neither do some of the rest of the team members. And I don't think you should give up on other mecha just because others left you."

"Then what do you suggest?" Skyshadow returned quickly. "This is war, Scatterstrike. The next time I trust someone to have my back as you say, what if they don't? I'll be offline."

"_There it is,"_ the pilot thought with a pang of sadness.

She was afraid. Perhaps even terrified. As he thought. As was her right to be.

"Maybe so," said Scatterstrike gently, getting to his pedes. "But do you really want to live like this for the rest of your life? Alone? Is that really a life worth not trying again?"

Skyshadow's facial expression softened, optics widening as the words met her audios.

"I... I don't know," came the whisper.

"If you're willing to trust mecha again," Scatterstrike replied quietly. "I'd like you to trust me. But I understand if you don't feel like you can."

He paused, sighing again. "But I hope you can some orn find the ability to trust someone. For your own sake, Skyshadow."

The femmeling reluctantly nodded her helm.

"You're dismissed, you may go if you wish."

With a quick salute, Skyshadow wordlessly turned and headed towards the door.

As she reached for the button to open it, Scatterstrike spoke again, halting her.

"And Skyshadow?"

Her helm turned so she could look back at him over her shoulder.

The mech smirked. "If anyone gives you heck for being a half-seeker or anything else needlessly, fight 'em. Just don't hurt 'em too badly or off' 'em. Unless they're Decepticon. Then do whatever ya want to 'em."

Skyshadow returned the smirk, pressing the door button. As it slid open, she saluted once more while quoting Bolt.

"Aye, aye, Captain."

With that, she was gone.

The pilot shook his helm, smirk still on his faceplate. He placed his hands on his hips and glanced up at the ceiling.

"What am I going to do with these younglings?"

Just then, he received a comm from one of the other officers in the base.

"Scatterstrike. We need you down at the mess hall. As soon as possible, please."

"What's going on?" questioned Scatterstrike, concern knitting his brow.

There was a brief pause before the other mech spoke again. "There's a brawl. At least one of yours is involved."

Scatterstrike was certain he knew which one that was.

He suppressed both a groan and a growl as he replied, "I'll be right down."

Shutting off the comm, he swiftly marched out of his office and down the corridor, soon catching up with Skyshadow with his much longer pedes.

She sent him a questioning look. "What's your hurry?"

"Bolt's in a fight again," he grumbled.

"Great," Skyshadow replied dryly, hurrying to keep up.

* * *

The sight that met their optics once they reached the rec room wasn't entirely surprising.

Obviously, there was a fight as the other officer had said. Obviously, there was a group encouraging it. Obviously, there was a group trying to pull it apart and the rest gathered were trying to be a neutral, disapproving party.

Obviously, as assumed, Bolt was part of the actual fighting part of it.

Scatterstrike swore that the mechling had a black optic at least half of the time. Either healing or fresh. And sometimes, even almost healed.

Before he could push all the way through the crowd, not even bothering to try to raise his voice over the clamour, a flash of red and black crossed his vision.

He glanced up to get a better view, only to notice his youngest team member using a bunch of tall mecha's helms as stepping stones to get to the middle of the crowd.

She soon disappeared into the midst, but that didn't mean Scatterstrike lost her.

He could hear exactly where she was.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU MECHA? THE WAR IS OUTSIDE NOT IN HERE!"

How such volume could come from such a tiny little frame Scatterstrike didn't know.

They needed to somehow take some volume from both Skyshadow and Bolt and give it to Jolt instead. Then they'd be a bit more even.

Before Scatterstrike or any of the other intervening mechs could get much further, one of the brawlers stumbled back from the pile. He shook his helm, then gingerly rubbed his faceplate, optics wide.

The mech with the one optic smirked, even as he pushed further through the thinning crowd.

They were starting to clear out at his and some other higher ranking mecha's presence.

And because apparently two of his team members were now involved.

For all their infighting and despite their young age, Scatterstrike's team had given themselves a reputation.

The mech that had been punched out of the fight just kinda stood there, watching as the petite half-seeker that had punched him sent a flying kick at one of his former opponents.

After getting that mech off of Bolt, Skyshadow proceeded to grab him by the audio horn and started pulling away.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" protested the mechling, swatting at her hand as he winced.

"Get out of the way!" the femmeling hissed at the mech she'd punched.

Despite himself, he did make way for the pair.

Scatterstrike planted himself in their way, waiting for them to reach him.

Meanwhile, the other ranking officers cleared out the remaining brawlers, some collecting their underlings. Leaving the pilot to deal with his own.

Bolt, now walking on his own and leading the way, almost walked right into the mech.

"Uh, hey Scatterstrike," he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his helm with his hand. "What brings you here?"

Scatterstrike gave him a stern look, folding his servos over his broad chest. "I think you know very well what, Bolt."

He sent a quick glance to Skyshadow, then continued, turning on his heel as he did.

"Out. Both of you. Let's go."

The pair followed wordlessly, exchanging dirty looks as they trudged along behind.

* * *

"I thought I sent you to the firing range."

Bolt fidgeted in his seat. "Uhh. You did. Sir."

Scatterstrike sat at his desk, servos crossed. He again regarded not one, but now two younglings in his office.

The one had been out of it for not very long at all.

"Then what were ya doing in the mess hall, Bolt?" the pilot rumbled.

"I was grabbing my ration first," replied the mechling sullenly. "Then I got pulled into the fight."

"Pulled in?"

"By the servo actually." Bolt rubbed his shoulder, which did look a little dented upon a second look.

Scatterstrike frowned, thinking for a klik.

Bolt was a lot of things, but he wasn't a liar.

"Who pulled you in, Bolt?" Scatterstrike asked.

The mechling shrugged. "Don't know him. But he's trouble, I think. Big mech, mostly green paint job."

"One of Impactor's group?" inquired Skyshadow, suddenly showing interest in the conversation.

Bolt glanced over at her, then nodded. "Yeah. Know him?"

"He's the mech I shoved off of you. What were you saying to him? He was not happy."

The mechling gave Scatterstrike a sheepish look. "I'd rather not repeat myself."

Scatterstrike placed a hand over his faceplate and vented loudly. "Bolt- "

"I didn't start the trash talk! He said some stuff about the team and well, I couldn't let that go!" protested Bolt loudly, gesturing widely with his hands.

Almost smacking Skyshadow in the process, who promptly swatted him in the shoulder, causing him to yelp.

"Sorry," she winced.

"So, you were minding your own business and got dragged in?" Scatterstrike inquired.

"Well, I was watching," said Bolt slowly, fidgeting again. "Looking to see if I seen anyone I knew or anybody getting overly picked on. But yeah, minding my own business."

"Alright. I'll talk to Impactor about his mech." The pilot paused, then gave both a hard look. He pointed at each in turn, saying, "And if he bothers either of you ever again, I want to know about it. We clear?"

"Yes, sir," the pair chorused.

"Good. Now I can't really reprimand you for defending yourself and mostly staying out of it, Bolt. Or you, Skyshadow, for standing up for him. So, out you go."

The two young mecha rose from their chairs and were almost at the door when someone knocked on it.

Bolt and Skyshadow paused, glanced at each other, then looked back at Scatterstrike.

"Open it," he said neutrally.

Bolt did, and promptly had to look up to meet the optics of the rather tall, broad mech in front of him.

"Oh. Hi," came the deflated greeting from the mechling when he recognized him.

The orange and purple mech barely spared Bolt a second glance, optics moving to Skyshadow, then further in the office to Scatterstrike.

"Captain Scatterstrike, I'd like a word with you," he grumbled.

Scatterstrike nodded. "Impactor. Coincidentally, I'd like a word with you as well. Younglings, you're dismissed. Again."

Impactor stepped back, allowing the two smaller mecha to slip out into the hallway. Whether or not he noticed Bolt sticking out his glossa at him as he entered, he didn't show.

"Bolt!" hissed Skyshadow through her denta. "Haven't you been in trouble with them enough already?"

"Who him?" Bolt asked, jerking a digit over his shoulder as they walked down the corridor towards the firing range. "What's he going to do to me?"

Skyshadow gave him a look. "You're serious? That's Impactor. He's bigger and taller than Cloudbreaker, let alone you, and he's sort of a ranking officer."

Bolt shrugged. "So?"

"So?" Skyshadow stepped in front of him, halting Bolt in his tracks. She jabbed his chest with a digit, frown deepening.

"He could crush you without much effort and no one would intervene cause they're all scared of him."

"Except Scatterstrike," Bolt piped up cheerily, hands on his hips. "Oh, and me."

Skyshadow gave him a disapproving look. "You know who Impactor is, right?"

"Not really," Bolt replied bluntly.

"He's the leader of the Wreckers, you numbskull."

"Oh, wait, really? Cool!"

The red and black femmeling placed a hand over her faceplate. "You're hopeless."

"Wait, so was that mech who yanked me in and was trash talking us, his second?"

"I suppose so."

"Whoa. He's terrible."

"Uh, yes, he is."

"I didn't need your help by the way," Bolt said nonchalantly as he started walking again. "I had it handled."

Skyshadow's wings twitched as she frowned once again, hustling after him.

"Look here. If I hadn't intervened then that Springer mech would have kicked your miserable tailpipe to the stars, no matter how much you were spewing insults at each other." She paused, then tilted her helm, rolling her optics. "I mean, I suppose he already was."

Bolt whirled to face her, stopping midstep. He let out a growl and then sputtered, "Well, like what you said about Impactor. Springer is a lot bigger than me too! And no, he wasn't beating me that badly! And even if he was, I still didn't need your help!"

"Why? Cause Scatterstrike was coming? Jolt wasn't coming. He was where he was supposed to be and probably isn't even aware of the fight yet!" returned Skyshadow quickly, standing on the tips of her pedes to gain a little bit of height to be closer to in Bolt's faceplate.

"I do not drag Jolt into things if that's what you're trying to say!" Bolt yelled, leaning over Sky to be closer to getting in her faceplate.

"Yes, you do! And the fact that you just said it tells me you are very aware of that fact!"

"At least he's actually willing! You on the other hand sound like you helped me just to rub it in that I needed help!"

"Oh, shove it up your tailpipe and see if I help you next time, Bolt!"

"Oh, I will!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!"

The pair glared at each other for a few astrokliks before Skyshadow lowered her raised wings and stalked off. Bolt begrudgingly followed her, purposely stomping his pedes.

"I'm only following you because we're going the same way!" he snapped loudly.

"I don't care," came the growled reply.

Trailbreaker, who had been walking down the same corridor and wondering if he'd need to help stop another fight involving Scatterstrike's younglings, shook his helm as he watched the still bickering pair.

The other mech that was with him, a maintenance worker by the name of Hoist, let out a loud vent as they resumed walking.

"Those Wreckers are quite the temporary addition to the... _Atmosphere_ of this base," he said lowly, just loud enough for Trailbreaker to hear.

"I'll say," replied Trailbreaker. "Though Scatterstrike's team finds enough to fight about on their own. And with the other current mecha here."

"True," Hoist agreed. He paused in thought for a klik.

"Think they'll ever get along?"

"Well, those two there didn't have quite as long as an argument as they have in the past."

"Perhaps they will then. Some orn. In the future."

Trailbreaker let out a laugh at that before turning down a different corridor, leaving Hoist to go on about his own business.

"Maybe."

* * *

"Your scout kicked my second in the helm," Impactor began upon seating himself in one of the chairs recently vacated by a much smaller mecha.

"Your second pulled my frontliner into a brawl," countered Scatterstrike, placing his folded hands on his desk. "So. Where does that get us?"

Impactor smirked. "Haven't really had the chance to meet you, but I feel we'll get along, Captain."

Scatterstrike tilted his helm, narrowing his optic. "I so far disagree. Why did yours attack mine?"

The lead Wrecker folded his servos and shrugged. "To toughen him up. Be honest, Scatterstrike, we both know that little hot-helm would've jumped in on his own anyways. Springer just gave him an encouraging push."

The pilot just frowned.

"We're looking for more mecha for the Wreckers," Impactor continued. "Your mechling might be a good fit. Springer was testing a theory for us."

He paused, rolling his optics. "Although, it did get out of hand I admit. Springer crossed a line.

"He won't do it again, I guarantee."

"I hope so," Scatterstrike replied firmly. "And why do you want Bolt on your team anyways?"

"Well, he's reckless and driven. Also, down for a lot of destruction," said Impactor. "But currently, I'm looking for one green soldier. Perhaps not him any longer."

Scatterstrike was about to reply, but the other mech quickly continued.

"Think your scout would want to join?"

"My scout?" Scatterstrike repeated, optic ridges raising. "Why her?"

"Like I said, she kicked my second in the helm," answered Impactor, as if that statement made everything make sense.

"Yes, so you said."

Impactor chuckled. "She knocked him to the ground, Scatterstrike. Not many mecha can do that to Springer, let alone a tiny little thing like her.

"She's got potential. And I want her on my team."

"She's got a team," Scatterstrike said quickly.

"Look, I get you're sort of attached to your little younglings' club," Impactor snarked dryly. "But think about it. None of them like each other. And if you really care about them, why not let them got to teams where they'll actually be able to use that potential."

Scatterstrike studied the mech, thinking over what he said.

Impactor, though he said it callously, was right.

And though Scatterstrike didn't like the mech for various reasons, it wasn't totally up to him whether or not his team members stayed with him.

Otherwise, he'd shut Impactor down right there, right then.

"I will inform Skyshadow of your proposal," the pilot said, keeping his tone neutral. "She may decide."

Impactor grinned, then stood.

"I will eagerly await her decision. And I'd take the mechling if she declines. Scatterstrike."

Scatterstrike watched him leave, waiting until he was gone to let a knowing smirk creep onto his faceplate.

He knew, especially after this orn's brawl, that both Bolt and Skyshadow would be less likely to like the Wrecker leader and his second.

In addition, if either of them did accept Impactor's offer...

Impactor would have a rather unruly, rebellious mecha to deal with.

But then, Scatterstrike supposed, so were many of the past and present members of the Wreckers by their reputation it seemed.

Whatever Bolt and Skyshadow decided, Scatterstrike would respect that decision.

And even if he didn't want them to be where they could use their skills the best, it wasn't as if taking them out of his team would be detrimental to it running smoothly.

"_Perhaps it would be better if one of them did join the Wreckers,"_ Scatterstrike thought with a slight frown, leaving his office to go find the pair.

Listening for the possible sound of Bolt yelling to guide him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'd love to read any thoughts or comments you may have. Also, feel free to pop by on tumblr (same username as here, skyshadow54) and say hi or ask questions! :)**

**Stay safe and keep well.**


End file.
